Cuddles Choice
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: Cuddles is madly in love with Giggles. But then one day he meet the shy girl Flaky and his life changes forever. Meanwhile Cuddles best friend Toothy is madly in love with the skunk, Petunia. Almost There...
1. A Purcupine Apart

Cuddles Choice

Chapter One: A Porcupine Apart.

Disclaimer: MondoMedia.

Beta-Reader: Thanks to all support and feedback, I will try without Beta-Reading.

A/N: After a loooong break, I have returned with a new fanfiction. I have a little info about my other fanfictions too.

Chapter 3-6 of That Simpsons Show are finished and I hope to upload them later this summer.

Chapter 3-4 of Madness Trauditory are also finished and I hope to upload them too later this summer.

Chapter 2 of Halloween In Springfield is finished and it turned out to be great! Late summer!

I have no new chapters for Mysterion Begins or Darth Chef Strikes Back yet. But I know that alot of people like them, so I shall see what I can do.

I have no plans to continue on Sonic & the league of villains at the moment, because of the lack of interrest and readers.

Why the new chapters will take some time is because I want to read though and fix problems with them, before I upload them.

But this will be my very first new fanfiction in awhile. This story will circle around the adorable yellow rabbit Cuddles and his relationship and problems with the girls and female characters on Happy Tree Friends. Many of Cuddles male friends will also be part of this story and they will act both as supporters and rivals to poor Cuddles.

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Featuring a few friends:

Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Lumpy, Flippy, Disco-Bear and The Mole.

Almost there...

It was just another day.

The yellow rabbit Cuddles walked down the street to school.

He should meet up with his friends, Toothy, Handy, Petunia and Giggles.

Giggles was his big love.

"Hey Cuddles!" Toothy said.

"Hey Toothy, what's up?" Cuddles asked.

"I am good, and you?" Toothy asked.

"I am fine, hey let's race to the frontdoor, I think that Handy, Petunia and Giggles are waiting for us there!" Cuddles said.

"Cuddles and Giggles sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Toothy teased.

"Shut up and let's race" Cuddles said and started to run.

Cuddles and Toothy raced to the stairs where the red porcupine Flaky was walking.

Cuddles tackled Flaky by accident, so she fell down the stairs yelling.

"Cuddles, you tackled Flaky!" Toothy said.

"Opsy, well she was in my way anyway!" Cuddles said.

"We must see if she is alright!" Toothy said.

"Fine!" Cuddles said.

Cuddles and Toothy went down the stairs to check on Flaky.

"Are you alright Flaky?" Toothy asked.

Flaky stood up again and her teeth were bleeding.

"Cuddles, look what you have done!" Flaky said with a sad voice.

"It's your own fault, because you was in way!" Cuddles mumbled.

"Cuddles!" Toothy yelled.

"But I was just walking, but you tackled me!" Flaky yelled in Cuddles face.

"Yeah, but I would not have tackle you if you wasn't so fat!" Cuddles yelled back.

Then Flaky dropped her books on the floor and her eyes got full of tears.

"What did you say?" Flaky asked while sobbing.

"I said that if you eat less, then you would not have blocked the stairs. Oink! Oink!" Cuddles laughed.

"Cuddles, for the love of God!" Toothy said and put his hands over his eyes.

Now Flaky's eyes couldn't keep all the tears up anymore and they started to fall on the floor.

Flaky run away crying with her hands over her eyes.

Toothy looked angry at Cuddles.

"Dude, that was really unnessesary..." Toothy said.

"She will be fine and I won by the way!" Cuddles said.

Then the two friends went inside.

In the school hallway they met up with Giggles and Petunia.

"Hey Cuddles!" Giggles said and huged Cuddles.

"Hey Giggles!" Cuddles said and huged Giggles back.

"Hey Toothy!" Petunia said and smiled.

"Hey Petunia!" Toothy said and blushed.

"Look at the big tomato, oh wait it's just Toothy's face." Cuddles laughed.

"Sch!" Toothy said.

Giggles and Petunia started to giggle.

They met up with Handy and entered the classroom.

Professor Lumpy's lessons was boring and what he said often didn't make any sense.

Flaky was not in the classroom.

"Ok kids, I want you all to read page 37 to page 13 about the tall Napoleon's warfare during the Vietnam war." Professor Lumpy said.

"But professor, that's really not what happened in Vietnam!" Flippy said.

"Sure it did!" Professor Lumpy said.

"But professor, I was in Vietnam and..." Flippy tried to say.

"But who here is the professor? Professor Lumpy asked.

"You are the professor!" Flippy said.

"Yeah, that is correct and continue to read now Flippy!" Professor Lumpy said.

Cuddles was so bored that he almost fell asleep.

He felt that he needed some air and he raised his hand.

"Yeah Cuddles?" Professor Lumpy asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Cuddles said.

"Fair enough!" Professor Lumpy said.

Cuddles left the classroom.

Cuddles went outside and breathed in the fresh air.

Then he heared somebody cry by the swings.

Cuddles went over to check and there he saw Flaky sitting on one of the swings crying.

She had her face buried deep in her hands and Cuddles saw that she was still bleeding from her mouth.

Cuddles took a deep breath and went over to her and sat by the swing next to her.

"Hey Flaky!" Cuddles said.

Flaky looked up and looked at Cuddles.

Her eyes were red of all the crying and so was her teeth.

"Hey Cuddles!" Flaky sobbed.

It become silent for some seconds.

"Should you not come back to class?" Cuddles asked.

Flaky just shaked on her head.

"How come?" Cuddles asked.

"Because I have no friends and I am an outcast that nobody here likes and people like you are so mean to me and call me things, like I am fat!" Flaky yelled and started to cry again.

"Come on, now you are overreacting, I am not that mean." Cuddles said.

"You are the meanest of them all Cuddles! Calling me fat and pushing me around all the time! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Flaky cried.

"Fine then!" Cuddles mumbled.

Cuddles was about to go back inside again while Flaky cried behind him.

Cuddles stopped and went back to Flaky.

"What do you want now then Cuddles?" Flaky asked.

"Flaky, I am so sorry for what I did and for what I said and I want to give you a hug." Cuddles said.

"You what?" Flaky asked.

"I am so sorry and I want to give you a hug." Cuddles repeated.

"Your not trying to mess with me again?" Flaky asked.

"You have my word! Now please hug me!" Cuddles said and smiled.

Flaky stood up and huged Cuddles.

They huged for a long while and they both felt that it felt good.

"Cuddles? Do you really think that I am fat?" Flaky asked.

"No, I just said that because I was mad and I am so sorry." Cuddles answered.

Then they looked at eachother and suddenly Cuddles leaned over and kissed Flaky right on her mouth.

Flaky looked stunned and didn't quite know what to say.

"Cuddles, I am still bleeding from my teeth and from my mouth!" Flaky tried to say.

"I don't care Flaky!" Cuddles mumbled as he continued to kiss Flaky on her mouth.

Cuddles and Flaky kissed for a long time.

Meanwhile Disco-Bear suprised, spotted Cuddles and Flaky kissing.

"Cuddles and Flaky kissing? Then I can finally make a move on Giggles and maybe on Petunia too!" Disco-Bear said to himself.

A very happy Disco-Bear crossed the school yard and he was about to enter the schoolbuilding, so he could make a move on Giggles and Petunia.

But he never got to the schoolbuilding before a big truck entered the school yard and drove over Disco-Bear, killing him by smashing his skull.

The Mole came out of the truck and then picked up one of Disco-Bear's teeth, that got stuck on the truck's window and then The Mole put the tooth into a parking meter.

Love hurts...

A/N: You guys thought that I forgot the violence? This is Happy Tree Friends, you guys! This was my very first Happy Tree Friends fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because I really enjoyed to write it alot. Read and review please!

To be continued...


	2. Girls Are Complicated

**Cuddles Choice**

 _Chapter Two: Girls Are Complicated._

Disclaimer: Lumpy! Oh yeah and MondoMedia.

Beta-Reader: Still Nope!

 _A/N:_ My _first anime chapter is up and that only means one thing. A new chapter of "Cuddles Choice"._

* * *

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Toothy

Petunia

Giggles

Featuring a few friends:

Lumpy, Handy and The Mole.

Almost there...

Back in the classroom the rest of the students were listening to professor Lumpy.

"So if you link the battery to your tounge and let it link to your hand, that later link to a lightball, then the lightball will start shining, watch now!" Professor Lumpy said.

Professor Lumpy demostrated and got a bunch of volts into his body.

"AAAAHHHH!" Professor Lumpy yelled as his body suffered of all the volt.

The schoollights started to blink and the students screamed.

"Well, cough, cough, you guys! You may now, have your recess!" Professor Lumpy said with a silent voice.

Everybody then left the classroom as Lumpy stayed.

"Maybe I did it all wrong, what if..." Lumpy mumbled and tried again.

Once again, Lumpy got a bunch of volt into his body again and this time his tounge got stuck inside of the battery.

"AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH!" Lumpy yelled over and over again.

Then his eyes started to melt and the next second his head exploded. Lumpy's body fell lifeless apart on the floor.

Toothy's POV:

I wondered where Cuddles go? I have not seen him since he left the classroom, to go to the bathroom. Maybe I shall go...

Then I saw Petunia. The cutest and sweetest girl ever. I must have the guts to talk to her. I walked towards her and I was just about to open my mouth and talk to her, but then he appeared. "Handy"!

"Hey Petunia!" Handy said with a smile.

"Hey Handy!" Petunia said while smiling back.

"Do you want to hang around with me during the recess?" Handy asked.

"I cannot see why not!" Petunia responded and giggled.

Handy and Petunia were heading out.

Right now I hated Handy so much. I picked up a sharp pencil and looked all mad at Handy. But the next second I dropped the pencil on the floor. I cannot hurt Handy, it's not who I am.

I was about to cry, but then somebody put a hand on my shoulder and I got really scared. It was Giggles.

"Hey Toothy! Are you not feeling well?" Giggles asked.

"I am fine!" I mumbled.

"Oh ok! Have you seen Cuddles by the way? I really miss him!" Giggles asked.

"No, I have no idea where he is!" I answered.

"Oh, that's too bad! Shall we go out and play till he show up?" Giggles asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I responded.

Me and Giggles went outside.

End of Toothy's POV.

Cuddles POV:

I was still kissing Flaky and it started to rain. Slowly and carefully our lips separated.

"Wow!" I said with a silent voice.

I could see that Flaky blushed. She looked so cute in the rain. Her spikes were all wet.

"Flaky...I..." I tried to say.

"Oh my gosh, Cuddles! My blood is in your mouth and what about Giggles?" Flaky repeated.

I was a little more focused right now, then the first time she asked me. I reacted this time. First I reacted that I had Flaky's blood in my mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" I said and started to spit.

Then I reacted to the part, that I had I cheated on Giggles.

"Oh no! What have I done? I yelled.

Then we heared a scream from inside the school.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The lights and the lamps of the school started to blink.

"That sounded like Professor Lumpy! Flaky said.

"Screw that! Flaky, I am in the shit! This is all your fault!" I yelled.

"My fault? But, but you kissed me, Cuddles! Flaky responded.

"It was because I felt so bad for you, if you wasn't such a big cry baby, then this would never happened! Also you kissed me back as well!" I said.

Then I saw that Flaky got tears in her eyes again and I sighed.

"Look Flaky! I really like Giggles alot. But the thing is, that I accually really like you too alot." I said and stroke my hand on her cheek.

"Cuddles?" Flaky asked and wiped away some of her tears.

"Yeah Flaky?" I asked.

"Do you maybe think..." Flaky started.

But then she got interrupted. Somebody screamed from inside the school again.

"AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH!"

The lights and lamps started to blink once again.

"Well I'll be damned!" I said.

"Now, I swear that was Professor Lumpy and it really sounded like he was in alot of pain!" Flaky said.

"Just ignore it! What was you trying to tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Flaky said.

"Come on, don't be like that to me! Tell me!" I demanded.

"Well, do you maybe think that you and me could hang out sometimes? You know, only you and me?" Flaky asked with a nervous voice.

I looked at her for a long time, without answering and I could see how nervous she got. It was accually quite funny to look at her at this stage.

"Well, ofcourse!" I giggled and gave her a hug and then she huged me back.

Then we heared how recess started and our classmates started to enter the schoolyard.

"I got to run! See you around Flaky!" I said and gave her a quick kiss on her forhead, before I took of.

"Bye Cuddles! She yelled after me and smimed and waved.

"Bye Flaky!" I responded and waved to her as well.

Oh dammit! What an adorable smile she got. I feel so confused.

End of Cuddles POV.

Toothy and Giggles were playing. Then they saw Cuddles appear.

"Hey you guys!" Cuddles said.

"Hey Cuddles! Giggles giggled and kissed Cuddles on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" Toothy asked suspious.

"Meh, I skipped the class. It bored the heck out if me." Cuddles said.

"You what?" Toothy asked.

"I skipped the class!" Cuddles repeated.

"Oh Cuddles! You are so badass!" Giggles said and smiled.

"I know!" Cuddles said and tried to look cool.

"Cuddles, you should not have done that It will be consistences for you!" Toothy said irritated.

"You are only overreacting Toothy! I will be fine!" Cuddles said.

Cuddles gave Giggles some flowers as Toothy shaked his head. Toothy looked over to Handy and Petunia and then back to Cuddles and Giggles. He felt so depressed.

"I am such a pathetic loser." Toothy mumbled to himself.

Cuddles and Giggles didn't hear him, but Cuddles could see that something was wrong with his friend.

"Toothy, is something wrong?" Cuddles asked.

"No, I am fine. I see you guys at lunch." Toothy mumbled and left.

Cuddles and Giggles looked at eachother.

"Poor Toothy! What are we going to do Cuddles?" Giggles asked.

"I have a talk with him after lunch." Cuddles answered.

The yellow rabbit and the pink chipmunk headed of to have cafeteria.

In the lunchroom Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy ate together. Toothy could not stop looking at Petunia, that was sitting with Handy at another table.

Cuddles POV:

"Look Cuddles! It's that shy girl Flaky and she doesn't use to eat in here." Giggles said.

Flaky walked pass their table and I started to feel nervous. I was so affraid that Flaky would sit down at our table and then maybe accidently leak about the kiss. How would Giggles react? I had to do something and quickly!

Like a reaction or something, I then put out my leg when Flaky walked pass me with all of her food and then with a big crash, Flaky fell screaming down to the floor with all of her food.

"Cuddles, what are you doing?" Both Giggles and Toothy asked me all surprised.

"Cuddles, why?" Flaky asked me with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't me! You just tripped on your own clumsy feet!" I said and kept on eating.

It was all quiet inside the cafeteria as Flaky all shaky cleaned up the big mess. The only thing that I could hear was Flaky sobbing. When she was all done, she then left the cafeteria, still sobbing.

"What is wrong with you?" Toothy asked.

"I told you, she fell on her own clumsy feet!" I responded.

Toothy left the table and the cafeteria all mad.

"It was kind of unnessesary Cuddles." Giggles said.

"She deserved it!" I answered and smiled.

I looked all proud and cool on the outside. But on the inside tho, I really felt like I was dying. The words "What have I done? I am an idiot!" kept on repeating inside my head. Then me and Giggles left the lunch room.

I felt that he had to talk to both Toothy and Flaky. So I said goodbye to Giggles and started to look for them.

I could not find Flaky anywhere. But I found Toothy alone by the swings.

End of Cuddles POV.

"Hey, what up Toothy?" Cuddles asked.

"Cuddles, why are you such a dick to Flaky all the time?" Toothy asked.

"Don't bring that up again! I know it's something else on your mind! So please tell me!" Cuddles demanded.

"Fine, well the thing is Cuddles. That I look at you and Giggles and also on Handy and Petunia and well I feel so depressed." Toothy mumbled.

"I do not get it Toothy. What are you trying to tell me?" Cuddles asked.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH PETUNIA CUDDLES!" Toothy shouted.

"Oh!" Cuddles said.

"But she is together with Handy." Toothy mumbled.

"Well, they are only friends Toothy, I think." Cuddles said, trying to comfort Toothy.

"Just stop it Cuddles! I already know the truth already and I honesty feel to kill myself!" Toothy said as he walked away from the swings.

"Toothy, come back!" Cuddles yelled.

Cuddles decided to leave his best friend alone and instead look for Flaky.

Cuddles looked all around the school and then found a note on his locker.

"WE REALLY NEED TO TALK, MEET ME AT THE JANITOR'S CLOSET! /YOUR SECRET CRUSH." The note said.

Cuddles POV:

"Secret crush? It must be Flaky!" I said to himself.

I walked to the janitor's closet and went inside.

"Hello?" I asked.

Then the closet door closed behind me and it sounded as it locked itself as well.

"HELLO?! IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE, HELLO?!" I yelled and hit on the door.

But nobody opened the closet door so I turned around again.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" I asked.

Then I saw that somebody came out of the shadows of the closet.

"Petunia?" I asked.

"Hello Cuddles!" Petunia said and smiled.

"What are you doing in here? Heck, what am I doing in here?" I asked all confused.

"I saw what you did against Flaky in the cafeteria. Look, I know it's not fair to Giggles, but it really turned me on." Petunia said, with a cute smile.

"Aha, look I need to talk with you anyway. I have this "friend" that has a crush on you and he doesn't have the guts to tell you!" Cuddles said, not geting Petunia's hints.

"Oh, I get it! A "friend" if yours. Your shyness and metaphors are so cute Cuddles!" Petunia giggled, as she moved closer to me.

"Aha, so I really think that you have to clear this shit out with him as soon as possible and then, wait what?" I asked all confused.

"I have waited so long for this!" Petunia said as she was about to both hug and to kiss me.

"But what about Handy?" I asked all confused.

"He is just a friend! I do not like Handy in that way!" Petunia said and smiled.

"Oh great! Then I can go and tell Toothy that and then, oh right! I said, as I then remembered the situation that I was in.

Petunia continued to try to hug and to kiss me. I then tried to open the closet door in panic, but the dame closet door was still locked. Then I tried to push Petunia away from myself, but that female skunk was all to strong for me and then she started to both hug and to kiss all over my face.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

End of Cuddles POV.

Then The Mole walked pass outside the closet door and he though that he heared something, but he just ignored it. The Mole put up a sign on the closet door.

"DO NOT DISTURB!" The sign said.

 _Moral: "Karma Is A Bitch!"_

* * *

 _A/N: Cuddles really hates being a casanova and a player while Toothy would trade both his eyes to be one. :) This was the second chapter of "Cuddles Choice" and it was a bit longer and hopefully better then the first first chapter as well. So I hope that you guys enjoyed it! :D_

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. The Detention

**Cuddles Choice**

Chapter Three: The Detention.

Disclaimer: I own Happy Tree Friends, I don't care and I...Fine it's still MondoMedia! :(

Beta-Reader: I might get a new Beta-Reader in the future! But not right now! :)

 _A/N: Thanks to all of your support! It really makes me more motivated to keep on the writing. Long live Happy Tree Friends! Where were we before? Let us take a look, shall we? Toothy, sad and upset! Flaky, also sad and upset! Cuddles, trapped in the closet, with a in loved Petunia. Yeah, that sounds about right! Stay Tuned! :D_

 ** _Spirit9871:_** _Thank you for your feedback! I am always really glad, when you read and review my fanfictions!_

 ** _HTFan:_** _Thank you too for all your feedback! Yeah, I guess that Cuddles is more of that guy that do first, thinks later!_

 ** _Better A Freak Then A Fake:_** _Thank you for your feedback too! Yeah, Cuddles have sure been a jerk so far and well, you know some guys always get's all the girls!_

 ** _Guest 1:_** _Yeah, I hope so too!_ **  
**

 ** _Guest 2:_** _Yeah, I guess you got a point there!_

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Toothy

Petunia

Lammy

Featuring a few friends:

Lumpy, Handy, Giggles and Flippy.

Almost There...

Cuddles POV:

 _I was trying my very best to let somebody know that I was in the closet. I was both hitting on the closet door and screaming all I could, while Petunia drowned me with wet kisses all over my body._

"HELP ME!" I yelled.

Then _Petunia kissed me right on my mouth and then I stopped screaming and lost my balance and fell apart on the floor with Petunia over me._

"This is too easy!" Petunia giggled as she continued to kiss me.

"Please stop, I thought that I was meeting Flaky in here!" I said.

Then Petunia suddenly stopped kissing me.

"You what?" Petunia asked.

"I thought that I was Flaky's secret crush and I just came in here to spend some time with her!" I said.

"You planned to cheat on poor Giggles with Flaky, YOU SICK FUCK?!" Petunia yelled.

"I just cheated on her, right now with you, kind of!" I mumbled.

"I will tell Giggles and see the hell break loose on you!" Petunia yelled.

"No, don't tell her, I beg you!" I said and huged her leg.

 _Petunia kicked me right in my face._

"Just watch me!" Petunia said with a cold voice.

"I'll do anything!" I said, as I was lying there, on the floor.

"Anything?" Petunia asked.

"Anything!" I'll repeated.

"Well, I could accually need a personal slave!" Petunia said.

"Oh come on, I can blackmail you too, you know! If Giggles finds out about what happened in here, then you will loose her as your best friend forever!" I responded.

"Now that is true, but I am still pretty sure that you will be the one of us two that will lose most of this. You will not only lose Giggles as your girlfriend, but you will also lose Flaky as well!" Petunia said and smiled.

"Dammit, you are right, but look, can I just ask you a small favour Petunia?" I asked.

"It deppends on what?" Petunia asked.

"This friend I was talking about, it was not me, that I was talking about. I was talking about Toothy!" I said.

"Toothy?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, he really likes you alot! Can you not give him a chance?" I asked.

"I guess that Toothy is kind of cute, but so is Handy, you know!" Petunia responded.

"But you just said that, you just saw him as a friend!" I yelled.

"Well, when I said that, I was madly in love with you Cuddles! But now when you have turned me down. Both Toothy and Handy became options for me again!" Petunia said.

"I'll see!" I mumbled.

"But about the slave thing, what do you say Cuddles?" Petunia asked.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just promise me to give Toothy a chance and that you doesn't tell Flaky nor Giggles about this!" I demanded.

"I'll promise!" Petunia said and smiled.

"Ah, sweet!" I said and breathed out.

"I will sure enjoy to have my own personal slave!" Petunia giggled and kissed me one more time.

"Oh, dammit!" I mumbled to myself.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Meanehile Lumpy was brought back to life. But this time he had another outfit on him.

"What a? Am I a janitor now?" Hoh, I prefered to be a teacher. The paycheck was alot bigger." Lumpy mumbled dissapointed.

Then Lumpy saw a small band around his arm.

"I guess that I am a hallmanitor as well." Lumpy mumbled.

Lumpy wondered what he should be doing now.

"I guess I go the closet and get a mop. Since I am the Janitor now." Lumpy said to himself and headed to the closet.

Lumpy reached the closet and opened it and Cuddles throw himself out of the closet.

"FINALLY! I am finally free!" Cuddles yelled.

"Cuddles? What were you doing in the closet?" Lumpy asked.

"Long story!" Cuddles said.

"You are not allowed to be inside the janitor's closet Cuddles and wait a bloody second! You skipped my class before! That means detention for you!" Lumpy said.

"You cannot give me detention! You are only the janitor!" Cuddles responded.

"I am also the hallmanitor!" Lumpy answered and looked all proud.

The line " _It will be conuequences!", that_ Toothy said earlier, repeated over and over in Cuddles head.

"Dame you irony and dame you Toothy!" Cuddles mumbled for himself.

"What did you say?" Lumpy asked.

"Nothing!" Cuddles answered.

"What are those red marks that are all over you face and your body?" Lumpy asked.

"Lipstick!" Cuddles responded.

"Lipstick? Why do you have marks of lipstick all over yourself?" Lumpy asked.

"I did not put them there myself! It's because I have been kissed!" Cuddles yelled.

Lumpy just looked at Cuddles.

"I don't get it!" Lumpy said.

"Look I..." Cuddles started, but then he saw that Petunia sneaked out at the closet too.

"What was you trying to say?" Lumpy said.

"Look! Petunia was in the closet too! Give her detention as well!" Cuddles yelled.

"Don't try to fool me again Cuddles!" Lumpy said, still only looking at Cuddles.

"But, but!" Cuddles tried, as he saw Petunia dissapear.

Petunia blowed Cuddles a quick air kiss before she disapeared.

"I hate her so dame much!" Cuddles mumbled.

"That's it! Time for your detention!" Lumpy said and dragged Cuddles to the detention room.

Lumpy dragged Cuddles to the detention room.

"To be honest Cuddles! You are one of the students that I dislike most in this school!" Lumpy said.

"Really?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah, there are only one single student that I dislike even more then you Cuddles and that student is already in the detention room." Lumpy mumbled.

"Who?" Cuddles asked.

"Oh, you will see!" Lumpy said, as he grabbed Cuddles and throwed him inside the detention room and the next second, he both slammed and locked the door from the outside.

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _I will forever be alone. Nobody likes me. If only Petunia could see me for me. I am a good guy, I think. But no, she prefer jerks like Handy. Then we have Cuddles. We have been best friends as long as I remember. But he got Giggles now and sometimes I feel that we are to different to be best friends. He have turned into a real bully, now lately. Especcially to that shy girl Flaky. But what shall I do about my love for Petunia? I would do everything for her._

"Toothy?" Somebody asked behind me and I turned around.

"Handy?" I asked.

"You look upset boy, what's the matter?" Handy asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing! You look pretty happy, why?" I asked.

"Today is the day, that I am asking Petunia to be my girlfriend!" Toothy said with a big smile.

 _I died a little inside._

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah, confidence is my second name! If she say's yes, that I am pretty sure that she does, then I will not let her go!" Handy said.

 _Now or newer._

"I cannot let you do that Handy!" I said.

"How come?" Handy asked.

 _Say it!_

"Because I will ask Petunia too, to be my girlfriend! I said.

"You? No offense Toothy, but she is way out of your league!" Handy said.

"TAKE THAT BACK, HANDY!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it then Toothy, fight me? HA!" Handy asked.

 _Then I had enough and pushed Handy over, so he fell apart on the floor._

End of Toothy's POV:

Cuddles POV:

 _I looked up from the floor to see who that other student was and then I saw that it was that new student._

"Lammy?" I asked. (Better A Freak Than A Fake). :P

"Oh, hey Cuddles, what are you doing in here?" Lammy asked me.

"Skipping class and messing around in the janitor's closet, what about you?" I asked.

"Professor Lumpy just doesn't like me, he throw me in here for no good reason and he then took my pickle away!" Lammy responded.

"That sucks, so what do you do in here then?" I asked.

"Algebra! Can you help me out?" Lammy asked and smiled.

"I am terrible at algebra, I am terrible at everything school related." I said.

"Then I guess that I have to help you out then." Lammy giggled.

"I guess so!" I said and blushed.

End of Cuddles POV:

Giggles run up to Petunia in the corridor.

"Petunia! There you are!" Giggles yelled.

Petunia got really nervous and thought that Giggles had find out about her and Cuddles "affair".

"Giggles? What's ths matter?" Petunia asked with a nervous voice.

"It's Toothy and Handy! They are fighting in the hallway!" Giggles yelled.

"They are?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, come quick!" Giggles yelled.

"I am comming, I am comming!" Petunia responded.

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _I was beating Handy in his face, while he was laying there on the floor. Blood was dripping from his face, down to the floor._

 _Then Handy kicked me hard, so I fell backwards and hit my head, to the floor and I almost passed out. Then I saw that Handy stood up again and he started to kick me._

"Die! You dirty motherfucker!" Handy yelled, as he kicked me.

"Ouch! Stop kicking me Handy!" I yelled in pain.

"Screw you!" Handy yelled, as he continued to kick me.

Then I bit Handy in his leg with my sharp teeth, so his blood splashed out.

"AAAAHHHH!" Handy yelled, in great pain, as blood dripped out of his leg.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _Me and Lammy studied for a long time and it almost felt line we had studied for hours and we sure had a good time doing it._

"This was nice, Cuddles!" Lammy said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was!" I said, back to her.

"I do not know, when I had such a good time before." Lammy said.

"Chill Lammy We are in detention, remember?" I laughed.

"I mean it Cuddles! I do not have any friends, so this really ment alot for me!" Lammy said with a serious voice.

"How come?" I asked.

"I have this "pickle", that is always making a mess and people always blame me for his mess and everybody believe that I am weird." Lammy said and looked all sad.

"Aha..." I said with a confused voice.

"You believe that I am weird too! Why doesn't anybody like me?" Lammy asked, as she started to cry.

I felt so bad for her.

"No, I like you! You are both nice and cute and those who doesn't like you, are just messed up!" I said and moved closer to the crying lamb.

"You think that, I am cute?" Lammy asked me.

"Yeah, sure!" I said and suddenly remembered, what I just said.

"How cute?" Lammy asked.

"Well, alot! I guess!" I said, with a nervous voice.

Lammy then moved closer to me.

"That means alot to me, Cuddles!" Lammy said.

"No problems, where is your "pickle" now, by the way?" I asked.

"Professor Lumpy took him away from me!" Lammy answered.

"OH!" I responded.

"Cuddles?" Lammy asked.

"Yeah, Lammy?" I asked.

"Can I have a hug from you?" Lammy asked as she moved closer to me.

I got a little confused, but I felt that there was nothing wrong with a hug.

"Yeah, sure Lammy! Get over here!" I said and opened up my arms.

 _Lammy looked really happy and she opened up her arms, as well and we huged eachother. We huged for a long while and then I could feel how her tears dripped down on my back and I wasn't sure if it was sad tears or happy tears. Then to my surprise, I felt how she started to kiss all over my face and before I could protest, she kissed me right on my mouth. (Better A Freak Than A Fake). :D_

"Lammy, I do not think, that this is such a good idea!" I tried to say.

"Sch, Cuddles! I am so happy right now!" Lammy responded.

"Oh no! Not again!" I mumbled to myself.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _I spit out Handy's blood out of my mouth, after I bit him. We were both laying on the floor, still trying to fight eachother. Even if we both were so damaged. I saw that our friends surrounded us and watched the fight. I saw that Giggles turned up and then behind her...Petunia!_

"Look! I told you so!" Giggles said and pointed at us.

"What are you guys doing?" Petunia asked us.

"I am just teaching this kid, some manners!" Handy said and smiled.

 _That really pissed me of even more._

"That's it!" I yelled and throwed myself over Handy again.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _There I was, in the detention room, with a crying sheep kissing all over me. This is the fourth girl that I am involved with AND THERE IS ONLY FOUR GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL._

"Lammy, look!" I tried to say.

"Did you just tried to say that you like me, as much as I like you? OOHH, Cuddles!" Lammy said, as she continued to kiss me.

"Lammy, I think that we shall see other people!" I said and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lammy asked.

"I don't think that you are the girl for me!" I said with a nervous voice.

 _I could see how the tears returned to Lammy's eyes again._

"Really?" Lammy asked, with a sobbing voice.

"No, I mean, I mean that I don't want to rush this. Let's take it slow." I said.

"Oh, ok!" Lammy said and smiled.

 _Lammy sure was a cute girl. Petunia too! But I did not have the same feelings for them, as I have for Flaky and Giggles._

"Yeah, slow things down a bit!" I said and smiled.

 _Then the detention door slammed open and Lumpy walked inside._

"Your time is up, get out! We have another student that have detention!" Lumpy said.

Poor bastard! Oh well, me and Lammy was about to leave the detention room and then suddenly I saw who that poor student was:

"Flaky?" I asked.

"I don't understand why you are giving me detention?" Flaky asked.

"Because you tried to leave the school era without any promition!" Lumpy answered.

"But I am so sad! I just want to go home!" Flaky said.

"No excuses, now get out you two!" Lumpy said and pointed to me and Lammy.

"Can I have my pickle back?" Lammy asked.

"No!" Lumpy answered.

"Why not?" Lammy asked.

"Because I ate it and it was tasty! Mhm!" Lumpy said and smiled.

Lammy looked chocked, as she left the detention room.

"You has to leave too Cuddles! Now scram!" Lumpy said.

I cannot leave the detention now. Flaky is in here. The girl of my dreams. I must undo what I did to her earlier.

"I feel that I want to study here a little longer!" I said to Lumpy.

"No, now scram!" Lumpy said.

"What do I have to do, to stay in the detention room?" I asked.

"Well, you have to misbehave for that! Now get out of here, before I throw you out of here!" Lumpy said, as he started to push me out of the detention room.

I had to act quickly, before it was too late. Do now, think later! I aimed my leg and kicked Lumpy as hard as I could in his testicles.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lumpy screamed and fell apart on the floor.

"You left yourself open, Lumpy! POW! POW!" I teased Lumpy, as I kicked in the air.

Lumpy tried to stand up again and I could see how both his pupills turned red. Not with blood, but with anger.

THAT'S IT! BACK INTO THE DETENTION ROOM, YOU GO CUDDLES!" Lumpy screamed and tossed me back into the detention room once again, together with Flaky and then Lumpy slammed the detention door shut, from the outside again.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

It was blood everywhere. Me and Handy had liturarry beat the shit out of eachother and we were both laying there on the ground, besten. How the hell, did I ended up tie in a fight with a beaver with no hands? It will forever remain a mystery for me. I looked at Handy and Handy looked at me. We were both too damaged to continue the fighting again. I was in so much pain and I could see that, so was he. Giggles and Petunia came towards us and helped us up Giggles helped me up and Petunia helped Handy up.

"You guys got to stop fight, what is this all about?" Giggles asked us.

None of us answered her and just kept on starring at eachother.

"Guys?" Petunia asked with her kind voice and smiled to both of us.

We both tried to smile back to the source, but it sure hurt alot to smile with my broken jar. But it was worth it. Wow, the source is pretty.

Then we all heared a big slam and an angry voice. Lumpy!

"What is this commotion? More students that want's to have detention?" Lumpy yelled.

All the surrounding students were running away from there.

"Let us get out of here!" Giggles said.

"Yeah and let us don't forget about these guys!" Petunia said and pointed at me and Handy.

Giggles nodded as they dragged me and Handy away from there and hided us on a safe from Lumpy.

"No students in here, but a big pond of blood, but no students tho! I go and look, somewhere else!" Lumpy mumbled as he walked away.

We all breathed out.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

There I was, alone with Flaky, time to try and talk to her.

Then Flaky started to hit on the detention door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, I DO NOT WANT TO BE LOCKED IN WITH HIM!" Flaky yelled.

"Take it easy, Flaky!" I said, as I moved closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" Flaky cried, as her tears came.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are a psycopat Cuddles! First you are mean, then you are nice, then mean again and now you are trying to be nice again! What is your problem?" Flaky asked me.

I took a deep breath.

"I am so confused Flaky! I really like you alot and well, I wish that you could be my girlfriend. If you were, then I would be the best boyfriend ever and threat you like an angel, like an star, like a crystal, like my own purcupine, that I could both cuddle and love, all I wanted!" I said and moved even closer to her.

"But if that is the case, then why do you act like a dick to me too?" Flaky asked.

"Because I am so confused! I have the very same feelings for Giggles as well and it's so much right now. Four girls is alot you know and I feel that so dame confused!" I said.

"Wait, four girls?" Flaky asked surprised.

Then I just remembered my stupid mistake.

"Oh, did I just say four girls? No, I ment two girls! Two!" I said and tried to save the situation.

Flaky looked confused at me.

"Two!" I repeated, as I hold up two fingers and smiled nervously.

"Uumm, ok! But you still need to do one thing, Cuddles!" Flaky said.

"Anything!" I said.

"You got to choose between me and Giggles!" Flaky said with a demanding voice.

"Not that!" I said.

"Yeah, that! I am tired of being your dirty secret Cuddles!" Flaky yelled.

"Flaky, you are not my dirty secret!" I said.

"You choose here and now!" Flaky demanded.

"Oh and if I refuse then?" I asked.

"Then I will tell Giggles everything, right after the detention is over! Flaky said.

"No! Don't!" I yelled.

"THEN CHOOSE!" Flaky yelled.

"Fine! Fine!" I said.

"Remember that after you have choosen, then you need to tell Giggles about this anywhere!" Flaky said.

"I know!" I mumbled.

"Now choose!" Flaky repeated again.

I have never seen this side of Flaky before. She must really feel hurt and let down.

"Fine then! I choose yo...no I choose Gigg...dammit, no! You are the one...but on the other hand I feel the same for Giggl...Flaky you are my...no Giggles is my...yeah...I choose Giggles...No I choose you Flaky...No I..." I mumbled.

Flaky just looked confused.

"Cuddles, what are you doing?" Flaky asked.

"I cant! I cant decide!" I said.

"Cuddles!" Flaky yelled.

"I JUST CANT, OK!" I yelled.

Then the detention door opened with a big slam and both me and Flaky got surprised.

Lumpy walked in.

"I hope that you guys are studying!" Lumpy said with a demanding voice.

"Yeah, Lumpy!" Me and Flaky said.

"Good, I have another student here that have misbehaved too, that will join you guys!" Lumpy said.

Lumpy pushed in the other student into the detention and then we saw who it was. Flippy!

"Hey, you guys!" Flippy said, as he smimed and waved.

Me and Flaky waved back to him.

"Flippy here, is respondsible for a big pond of blood in the hallway!" Lumpy said.

"I keep telling you Lumpy! It wasn't me!" Flippy said.

"Bah! Excuses!" Lumpy responded.

Me and Flaky just looked at eachother.

"Now study, all of you!" Lumpy said as he slammed the door from the outside again.

But the sound from the door suddenly changed Flippy. Strange sounds came out of his mouth. He breathed deeply and then his pupills turned green and then he suddenly got an evil grin in his face and he also looked really mad at us. Flaky was hiding behind me and I felt pretty scared myself.

"Flippy?" I asked.

" **Flippy is dead, this is Fliqpy!** " Fliqpy answered.

"Huh?" I asked.

Fliqpy grabbed a really sharp pencil on one of the tables, turned back to us and then he hold the sharp pencil in a "knife formation".

" **Well I do believe, that the spider has cought two little flies, in it's icky web!** " Fliqpy said, as he walked closer to us.

"Flippy, chill! Maybe we can talk about this!" I tried to say as a scared Flaky was hiding behind me.

But Fliqpy didn't neither wanted to chill nor talk with us and came even closer to us.

"Flippy?" I asked once again.

" **DIIIIEEEE!** " Fliqpy yelled, as he jumped toward us with the sharp pencil in his hand.

"AAAAHHHH!" Me and Flaky cried out.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Well, they are screwed! Nobody survives a Fliqpy attack...or will they surprise us all? Stay Tuned, for the fourth chapter! :) :D_

To Be Continued...


	4. The Fliqpy Whiqpy Attack

**Cuddles Choice**

Chapter Four: The Fliqpy Whiqpy Attack.

Disclaimer: Walt Disney...or MondoMedia. I mix those two up all the time. :P

Beta-Reader: Not yet. Maybe soon. :)

 _ **A/N: ATTENTION! This will be a pure Flippy X Flaky chapter! Stay Tuned! :D**_

 _Now when I have everybody's attention. This will not be a Flippy X Flaky chapter, at all. BUT! But before you guys are leaving! Both Flippy and Flaky will both still be in this chapter. It will just not be a "X", between them._

 _I am not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. I leave that to you guys, my fans to decide. Stay Tuned!_

 ** _HTFan:_** _Haha, yeah! He is in a really "shitty" situation. But all the girls are still in love with him, so he is doing something right! Thank you for your continued support!_

 ** _Better A Freak Than A Fake:_** _I could not agree with you more! Hooray for both Flaky and Toothy! Lumpy is a real dick! Poor Lammy! Thank you for your continued support!_

 ** _Dtksgirl:_** _I only did that in the very first chapter! Check out the other chapters as well! Thank you for liking it anyway!_

 ** _Carmelita01:_** _Thank you!_

 ** _Cartoanime02:_** _Haha, yeah! He is a real player/casanova! If I made a person that are not into romance like this, then I have succeed, haha! There is more chapters, yeah!_

 _ **Ms Annemay: (1)** I am glad that you love it! He is a real ladiesman indeed! Maybe to much of a ladiesman, for his own good! I am really glad that you enjoyed it!_

 ** _Ms Annemay: (2)_** _It's alright!_

 ** _Ms Annemay: (3)_** _I love that you love another chapter and I really hope that you will love this fourth chapter as well!_

* * *

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Toothy

Petunia

Fliqpy

Featuring a few friends:

Lumpy, Handy, Disco-Bear, Russell, Nutty, Sniffles, Mime, The Mole, Pop, Cub, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, Splendid, fine every single main character.

Almost There...

* * *

Cuddles POV:

"Flippy?" I asked again.

 **"DIIIIEEEE!"** Flippy yelled as he jumped against us with the sharp pencil in his hand.

"AAAAHHHH!" Me and Flaky yelled out.

In a pure reflection, I throw a chair on Flippy, so he passed out. I was in chock and decided to go closer to Flippy. I looked down at his lifeless body. The sharp pencil was laying there in his opened hand.

"Well, that was easy." I said.

Then I saw how Flippy closed his opened hand and hold the sharp pencil, with a tight grip. He started to get up again.

"OHOH, not good." I said with a nervous voice.

"Cuddles!" Flaky yelled.

"Yeah, Flaky?" I asked.

"The window!" Flaky yelled.

I followed her advice and we broke the window. I tried to push Flaky out of the window.

"Hurry up Cuddles!" Flaky yelled.

"I am trying, but you are so heavy." I said with a tired voice.

"I am?" Flaky asked.

"Yeah, you are really eating too much, you should maybe concider loosing a few pounds or so." I laughed as I had the heavy purcupine on my shoulders and on my head.

Then I just remembered what I just said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, CUDDLES?" Flaky asked.

"Nothing, my angel! You look perfect the way you are." I said with a smile.

Flaky looked all mad at me and then she kicked me right in my face, before she left through the window.

"OW, I deserved that." I mumbled.

I turned around and saw that Flippy was sitting now. He turned to me and aimed the sharp pencil at my direction.

 **"Have you ever met the Grimreaper, Cuddles? Well, he have always wanted to meet you!"** Fliqpy said, as he was rising up and walked against me, with the sharp pencil in his hand.

"Holy Shitdicks!" I said with a scared voice.

"Cuddles! Hurry up!" Flaky yelled from outside the window.

I jumped up on the edge of the window and climbed out of the detention room, before Flippy was able to stab me with the sharp pencil. Me and Flaky run to the schoolyard as fast, as we could.

End of Cuddles POV:

 **"WHY WON'T THEY DIE?! Nevermind that! The more they run and hide, the sweeter it will be to see their lifes leave their dead eyes!"** Fliqpy laughed.

Then the detention door opened. It was Lumpy.

"I thought that I heared screaming! Didn't I just tell you guys to study?" Lumpy asked.

Then Lumpy saw the mess in the detention room and that it was only Fliqpy in there, alone. Fliqpy moved closer to Lumpy with the sharp pencil in his hand.

 **"Hello professor Lumpy! I am ready to turn in my homework now! How do you want it? Skinned or boiled?"** Flippy asked with his sadistic voice.

Lumpy looked scared.

"I am just gonna close this door and leave now and pretend that I did not, saw nor heared anything. Alright?" Lumpy said, as he then both closed and then locked the detention room door behind him from the outside. Locking Fliqpy alone in the detention room once again. Fliqpy turned back to the window.

 **"Screw him! I kill him later! Now, I have a rabbit and a purcupine to capture! The hunter is home and he is hungry!"** Fliqpy laughed with his mad laugh, as he jumped out of the window with a large jump.

* * *

Toothy's POV:

We got away from Lumpy and I believe that Flippy got the blame for the pond of blood. Opsy! Both me and Handy started to feel alot better for some odd reason and now the girls was curious as hell.

"What is wrong with you two? We all almost got detention! What is this silly fight even about?" Giggles asked with an angry voice.

"Yeah guys! Are you fighting for something or someone?" Petunia asked with a smooth voice.

Both me and Handy blushed. We both looked into her beautiful eyes. They are so beautiful. Like a portal to heaven.

"WELL?!" Giggles asked.

"Well?" Petunia repeated.

"Petunia, I..." Handy started.

Hell no! I will not let that asshole beat me.

"Petunia, I...I love..." Handy continued.

"I LOVE YOU PETUNIA AND I WANT YOU TO BECOME MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

It became silent and everybody looked at me.

"Toothy?" Giggles asked.

"You do?" Petunia asked and while blushed.

"Hey! That was what I was gonna say. I love you too Petunia and I want you to become my girlfriend, as well." Handy yelled.

"Oh my fucking gosh! You too?" Giggles asked.

"Oh guys! I am so flattered!" Petunia said, as she both smiled and blushed.

"Why do all guys fall for you and not for me Petunia?" Giggles asked.

"But you have Cuddles, right?" Petunia responded.

"I know and I love him to death. But, sometimes it would be pretty nice if more guys were into me!" Giggles said with a disappointed voice.

"Did anybody say my name? Oh yeah!" Disco-Bear, suddenly said.

"Yar! Or my name? Yar! "Russell said, after him.

"Just forget that I ever said anything!" Giggles said and then slammed her hand, right into her face.

"So, how will it be?" Handy asked.

"Huh?" Petunia asked.

"Who of us do you pick?" I asked.

"OH! Well, that is a tricky question." Petunia said.

"Tricky question?" Handy asked.

"What does that mean?" I added.

"I wished that I could pick you both." Petunia said.

Giggles rolled her eyes and both me and Handy looked mad at Petunia.

"But, I guess that my choice will be..." Petunia started.

But, then we heared a big explosion in the background and how all our friends were running in panic.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"It's Flippy! He has gone mad!" People yelled.

We looked over to the schoolyard and we saw was a sea of blood, courpses and a green bear covered in red blood walking at our direction.

 **"Where are you, my friends? Fliqpy just want to play with you! How about a game of Slice and Seek or how about a game of Simon KILLS?!"** Fliqpy asked.

"Yikes!" I said, with a scared voice.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

What we saw in this schoolyard would scar both me and Flaky for life. After we escaped from the detention room and escaped to the schoolyard, Fliqpy followed us to the schoolyard and turned it into a bloodbath.

 **"I believe you have been eating to much candy my good sir! Let me clean your insides both dry and clean!"** Fliqpy said, as he put his hand down Nutty's mouth and throat and pulled out all of his guts.

The madness continued.

" **Why do you keep stabbing yourself? Why do you keep strangeling yourself? Why do you burning yourself? Why do you keep KILLING yourself?"** Flippy was asking over and over, as he was killing Sniffles.

Me and Flaky escaped from there, as we saw that Fliqpy was heading back to the schoolbuilding again.

"We got to warn them!" I said.

"But, but, it's so dangerous. He will kill us and I, I am so scared." Flaky said and then started to shake.

"But, if we does not warn them then he might kill everybody else instead. Come on! Come on!" I yelled.

"But, I am too scared!" Flaky yelled, as her tears came again and she then put both her hands over her eyes and she started to cry again.

"Fine! You stay here then you covard!" I said with an angry voice and left her.

Flaky stood there alone crying as I was walking away from her. She was standing there and sobbing. But then, she suddenly stopped crying and sobbing.

"Cuddles! Wait!" Flaky yelled behind me.

I turned around and looked over at her. She wiped away the tears and run towards me.

"I am comming!" Flaky yelled, as she came closer.

We huged eachother, as she came closer. We huged for a very long time before we started to kiss eachother. We kissed eachother for awhile and then we looked at eachothers eyes. Her eyes and smile was like a lightpoint in all of this mayhem that we were facing right now.

"Flaky?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cuddles?" Flaky asked.

"Let us go and save our friends now." I said.

Flaky nodded, as we both headed back to the school again.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

Fliqpy was comming closer and closer. He started to rip Disco-Bear apart.

 **"What is the matter? You don't want to dance anymore?"** Fliqpy asked, as he throwed Disco-Bear's guts all around him.

Then it was Russell's turn. Fliqpy started to rip of the only eye Russell had.

"YAAAAR!" Russell yelled.

 **"I have the ball! Now! Who is the keeper?"** Fliqpy asked, as he ripped of Russell's head and then started to kick with it.

Me, Petunia, Giggles and Handy were all hiding in an unbanded shack in the school era.

"I think that we lost him." Handy said.

Then the door to the shack was smashed open by Fliqpy, using an axe. Fliqpy looked in through the broken door.

 **"HERE IS JOHNNY!"** Fliqpy said and smiled.

"Huh?" We all asked.

 **"Oh, my bad! What I ment to say was, HERE IS FLIQPY!"** Fliqpy yelled all mad, as he tried to get in.

"AAAAHHHH!" We all yelled.

Fliqpy tried to open the door by reaching his arm through the hole of the door and that way, open it. I decided to act fast and I bit Fliqpy right in his hand. I could then feel his blood comming.

 **"AAAAHHHH! Your little fool!"** Fliqpy said, as he was heading back.

"Toothy! That was so brave!" Petunia said.

Giggles and Handy were both nodding their heads.

"The window! Quickly!" I yelled and took command.

We escaped through the window and left the shack.

"Where are we going to go now?" Giggles asked.

"The fire ladder! That will lead us to the roof of the school." I responded.

The four of us run to the fire ladder. Me and Giggles reached the fire ladder. But, both Petunia and Handy sacked after.

"Climb!" I yelled to Giggles and she did.

I turned over to Petunia and Handy.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

Then Petunia fell and damaged her leg.

"AAAAHHHH!" Petunia yelled in pain.

"Petunia!" Handy yelled and tried to help her out.

But, he failed to help her up because of the lack if hands.

"Dammit!" Handy yelled.

Then we heared a familiar voice.

 **"There you all are! Time for round two! Fliqpy's round!"** Fliqpy said and moved closer to us.

"Petunia!" I yelled.

"Leave me! I will miss you! I am so sorry that I never picked anybody!" Petunia cried.

She started to sob on the ground. I could see her tears, as Fliqpy came closer.

 **"I have always wanted to get a purse made of skunk fur! A crying skunk's fur will be an extra bonus!"** Fliqpy laughed sadistical.

"GO!" Petunia yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" I yelled and runned over to Petunia.

"Toothy?" Petunia asked.

"I might not be the bravest guy nor the best fighter! But I will carry you the fuck out of here! Come on!" I yelled and then carried Petunia on my back, as me, her and Handy were all heading to the ladder.

"You will never be able to climb that laddar and carry me at the same time Toothy." Petunia said.

"I can and I will!" I said, as I started to climb the ladder.

Blood came from my hands and felt how tough this would be.

"Toothy?!" Petunia asked, as she saw that my blood fan down from the ladder.

"I CAN DO THIS! I WILL DO THIS!" I yelled, as I continued to climb.

Me and Petunia look down and we saw that Handy tried to reach the ladder.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on! Dammit! Oh, screw this! Come over here and face me!" Handy said to Fliqpy, as he failed to reach the ladder thanks to his nubs.

"Handy! What are you doing?" I asked, as I was still hanging halfway up on the ladder with Petunia on my back.

"Giving you guys some time!" Handy responded.

"Handy!" I yelled.

"GO!" Handy yelled.

 **"Naw! Brave till the very end! I freaking love it! Espaccially the very end part!"** Fliqpy said, as he came closer to Handy.

I felt the pain in my hands, arms, back and well my entire body. But, I still kept on the climbing.

"Come on Toothy!" I mumbled to myself.

I climbed and I climbed and I climbed and I climbed and suddenly, I felt the edge of the roof. Me and Petunia had maked it and Giggles helped us up. We looked down and saw poor Handy facing Fliqpy down there.

"Handy..." Petunia said with a sad voice.

Handy used his mouth to throw his helmet right on Fliqpy's face. Fliqpy then started to bleed from his nose. But, that did not stop him.

 **"I should not have done that if I was you!"** Fliqpy said, as he spit some blood and came even closer to Handy.

Handy started to look really scared.

"Do it quickly." Handy said and closed his eyes.

 **"Don't worry! I am not going to kill you!"** Fliqpy said and smiled.

"Your not?" Handy asked and opened up his eyes again.

 **"Nope! But I still want a couple of souverniers!"** Fliqpy said, as he brought up an army knife.

"AAAAHHHH!" Handy screamed in pain.

We all looked down and saw that Fliqpy had cut of both of Handy's feet and he was just laying there on the ground screaming in pain. But he was still alive.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

Then Fliqpy turned to the ladder and was about to grab a hold on it and start climbing himself. But, before he reached the ladder, I pulled the entire ladder up on the roof and leaving Fliqpy back on the ground. We all took a deep breath.

 **"YOU GUYS THINK THAT YOU ARE SO SMART! BUT I WILL GET MY HANDS ON YOU! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN THIS ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL DOWN TO THE GROUND!"** Fliqpy yelled, up to us.

Then something else got Fliqpy's attention and he turned around. We all took a deep breath again.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Fliqpy turned around and spotted Cuddles and Flaky helping people to get away from there.

They led out both Mime and The Mole, that both escaped. Pop and Cub were for some strange reason also in the school. Cuddles and Flaky led them out to safery, as well.

 **"The yellow rabbit and the red purcupine! FINALLY!"** Fliqpy said, as he moved closer to them.

* * *

Cuddles POV:

We had let most of our friends out of the school now and we was about to leave ourself.

"Flaky!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Cuddles?" Flaky asked.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I responded.

But then we saw Fliqpy. He was holding a smoke grenade and he was heading our way.

"Cuddles! Look!" Flaky yelled.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

I hold Flaky's hand.

 **"Smoke on the Water, mother fuckers!"** Fliqpy yelled, as he throwed the smoke grenade at our direction.

"AAAAHHHH!" We screamed.

Then we got blinded by the smoke and I lost my grip of Flaky's hand. When the smoke was gone and I could see again, I saw that Fliqpy was gone. Flaky too!

"Flaky? Where are you?" I asked.

Then I could see that The Mole had fallen apart and could not get up again. So, I then decided to help The Mole up and get him away from here and then come back for Flaky again.

"I am comming back for you Flaky. I promise you that." I mumbled to myself, as I then helped The Mole up and got him away from the school.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Flaky's POV:

I opened up my eyes and saw that I had lost my grip of Cuddles hand and that he was gone.

"Cuddles?" I asked.

Then I suddenly saw how somebody came out of the remains of the smoke.

"Cuddles!" I yelled and run over there.

 **"Wrong! But, guess again!"** Fliqpy said, as he came out of the smoke.

He grabbed a big sharp object on the ground and came closer to me.

"Flippy! Don't!" I yelled.

 **"I will enjoy to slowly torture you and then I will also both skin you and rip off all of your bones!"** Fliqpy said and smiled.

I fell apart on the ground and started to cry, as Fliqpy came closer to me.

End of Flaky's POV:

* * *

Petunia's POV:

We were all safe on that roof. Me, Toothy and Giggles. Atleast for now. My legs really hurt alot.

"How are you feeling?" Toothy asked me.

"It hurts. But, I am still so thankful Toothy." I said and smiled.

Toothy smiled and Giggles was watching down the building.

"What do you see Giggles?" I asked.

"Just mayhem." Giggles responded.

"Do you not see any ambulances?" I asked.

"No ambulances." Giggles said.

I see how Giggles looked over to the schoolyard.

"Terrible, huh?" Toothy asked.

"Yeah, look!" Giggles said and pointed to the swings. Fliqpy had used both of Lifty's and Shifty's guts to decorste the swings. Killing them of slowly.

"Poor guys!" Toothy said.

"Yeah and look over there!" Giggles said and pointed to Cro-Marmot. Fliqpy had melted his ice and then tortued him to death.

"Oh dear!" Toothy said.

"Are we the only survivors?" I asked.

"No! You are not!" Somebody said behind us.

We all turned around in chock.

"Lammy?" We all asked.

"Hello guys!" Lammy said and waved her arm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I spotted the mayhem awhile after my detention and then I hided here." Lammy said.

We all nodded.

"What about you guys then?" Lammy asked.

"The same. But, we was a little late." Giggles said.

"We even lost one of our friends." Toothy said.

"Who?" Lammy asked.

"Handy!" I said.

"Oh my!" Lammy said and then looked sad.

We all nodded again with our sad faces. We looked down at the mayhem and at the madness again.

End of Petunia's POV:

* * *

Flaky's POV:

I was laying there and crying, as Fliqpy came closer and closer to me.

 **"I just love it when they are crying!"** Fliqpy said.

"Wait Flippy! I, I love you!" I screamed.

Fliqpy stopped.

 **"You do?"** Fliqpy asked.

"I do!" I said.

 **"HA! Who would seriously be stupid enough to believe something that stupid and dumb?"** Fliqpy asked.

"Well, about 90-95% of the entire Happy Tree Friends community!" I said.

 **"Those people are all idiots!"** Fliqpy said.

"That's not very nice to say!" I said.

 **"But, it is true and you know that too! Now, stop breaking the fourth wall! Before I kill you even slower and even more painfully!"** Fliqpy said.

"Yes sir!" I said, as Fliqpy came even closer.

He had looked through my lie. Ofcourse I did not love him. I love Cuddles. I was only trying to win more time and now I was out of time and Fliqpy came even closer to me.

 **"Do you know what I have always really wanted to taste and is soon about to taste?"** Fliqpy asked.

"No?" I asked.

 **"Boiled purcupine!"** Fliqpy said and licked around hus mouth,

"Boiled purcupine?" I asked, as I felt the tears returning.

 **"After I have boiled the defenseless purcupine and by that, I mean you, then I will use your quills, as toothpickers!"** Fliqpy laughed.

I started to cry again, as Fliqpy came closer and closer to me.

"Please! Show mercy!" I sobbed.

 **"I will really enjoy killing you! Say hello to Nutty, Sniffles and everybody else for me!"** Fliqpy said and aimed the sharp object at me.

I put my hands over my eyes and felt how they got all wet of all my tears and then I screamed.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

 **"DIIIIEEEE!"** Fliqpy yelled, as he stabbed against me.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

Blood splashed all over me. I opened my eyes and I had blood all over me. But, it was not my blood. Then I saw something yellow between me and Fliqpy's sharp object.

"Cuddles?" I asked.

Cuddles had throwed himself between me and the sharp object and sacrifised his own body and his blood was now all over the place.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! CUDDLES!" I yelled.

"Ru...Run Fl...Flaky..." Cuddles said, as he lost his breath.

"Cuddles, no! NO!" I screamed.

"R...Ru...Run Fla...Flak...Flaky..." Cuddles said, as his breath died out.

"No! Cuddles! NO!" I screamed.

 **"AH! I got to kill the yellow rabbit instead! Oh well, your turn to die now red purcupine!"** Fliqpy said.

"AAAAHHHH!" HELP US!" I screamed.

End of Flaky's POV:

* * *

Awhile away, Splendid the superhero was flying.

"What a lovely day." Splendid said to himself.

Then he could hear something thanks to his super ears.

"AAAAHHHH! HELP US!" Is what he heared.

"Somebody is in trouble. I must see what is wrong." Splendid said, to himself.

Splendid flied over to the school and saw all of the mayhem.

"Oh my gosh! I will beat the living shit, of the one, that are responsible for this! Only I am allowed to do such a mayhem and maybe Lumpy!" Splendid said to himself.

Splendid looked over and saw Cuddles, Flaky and Fliqpy.

"Halt you psycho! I will give you a hell of a beating!" Splendid said.

 **"Well, well! If it isn't the super squirrel! How are you supposed to beat me?** Fliqpy asked.

"Well, I could kill you easy with my laser eyes!" Splendid said.

Meanwhile Lumpy tried to sneak by and escape from the school and the mayhem.

 **"Oh yeah? But, what if I used Lumpy here as a hostage! Then what are you gonna do then?"** Flippy asked, as he picked up Lumpy and hold him laying down over Fliqpy's head.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me down from here!" Lumpy demanded.

Splendid just shaked on his head.

 **"Game over Splendid! You will never be able to kill me, as long as I have an hostage! I win! MUHAHAHAHA!"** Fliqpy laughed.

But, Splendid did not care what Fliqpy said. He used his laser eyes to cut Lumpy in half so that his waist and both his legs got separated from his body.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lumpy screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground.

As Spendid continued to cut with his laser eyes, he reached Fliqpy's head.

 **"AAAAHHHH!"** Fliqpy screamed, as Splendid used his laser eyes on him.

Splendid cut Fliqpy in half too, but compared to Lumpy, Splendid cut Fliqpy in half from head to shoulder. Splendid killed Fliqpy while doing this. But, Lumpy was still alive and rreally damaged.

"I am in so much pain right now!" Lumpy yelled.

"My work here is done." Splendid said.

"Could you maybe call me an ambulance or anything?" Lumpy asked.

"That is not my work. Goodbye! Mhmhm!" Splendid said and flied awa into the sky.

"Jerk!" Lumpy mumbled.

Then Lumpy could see an explosive grenade between his head and Fliqpy's sliced up courpse.

"Holy shit!" Lumpy said in panic and throwed away the pin.

But, then Lumpy found about his misstake and throwed away the explosive grenade instead.

"PHEW!" Lumpy said.

But, the explosive granade hit the wall of the school and flied back to land next to Lumpy's head again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lumpy screamed, as the explosive grenade exploded and killing Lumpy and destroying the courpse of Fliqpy even more.

Something could be seen inside of Lumpy's guts. It accually looks like a green and now thanks to Lumpy's blood, a red pickle.

* * *

Petunia's POV:

The mayhem seemed to be over and we all took a deep breath.

"I think Splendid killed Fliqpy!" Giggles said.

"Then it's finally over!" Toothy said.

"PHEW!" Lammy said.

"Thank gosh!" I said.

Then Toothy looked over to me.

"I know that this is not really the right time to ask you, but..." Toothy started.

Then I used my last powers to stand up and then leaned over at Toothy.

"I love you Toothy!" I said and kissed him right on his mouth.

Toothy started to blush.

Giggles smiled.

"AW! That is so adorable!" Lammy said.

"I know right." Giggles said.

"I have recently met somebody that I love too." Lammy said.

"Really?" Giggles asked.

"Yeah! I have been a little of an outcast here. But, then this guy took care me after professor Lumpy took my lovely pickle away. But, he wanted us to take it slow and not rush anything. But, he is still a real cutie." Lammy said and smiled.

I stopped kissing the blushing purple beaver.

"I am so glad for you!" I said.

Giggles was nodding, while both smiling and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, he is a really great guy." Lammy said and smiled.

Then I looked in Toothy's eyes and all I could see was something yellow. I could see somebody there infront of me. But it was not Toothy! It was Cuddles!

"So, who is this great guy?" Toothy asked Lammy.

"Toothy! I love you!" I said, as I interrupted Lammy's answer.

"I love you too!" Toothy said and smiled.

"But, there is somebody that I loves even more!" I said.

"What? Do you love Handy more than me?" Toothy asked me.

"No! I love you more than I love Handy, even if I love you both." I said.

"Then who is that other guy?" Toothy asked me.

"I really love you Toothy and I am so happy that you saved me." I said.

"Petunia! Who is that other guy?!" Toothy asked with a irritated voice.

"I can never tell you and I am so sorry about that!" I said, as I started to cry.

I huged and kissed Toothy and confused, as he was, he huged and kissed me back for some strange reason. Both Giggles and Lammy looked confused.

"I am so sorry Toothy!" I sobbed.

End of Petunia's POV:

* * *

Flaky's POV:

As the mayhem was finally all over. Splendid had left and both Professor Lumpy and Fliqpy were both dead. I crawled closer to Cuddles.

"Cuddles?" I asked him.

His whole body was covered with red blood and I started to cry.

"Cuddles! Please! Don't be dead!" You cannot be dead! You cannot leave me all alone now!" I cried.

Then I saw how Cuddles suddenly opened up both of his eyes. He tried to speak. But, it was tough and only blood came out of his mouth. He tried again.

"Flaky..." Cuddles said to me.

"Everything will be alright Cuddles. I promise you that." I said.

"Flaky, I, I..." Cuddles tried to say to me.

"What are you trying to tell me Cuddles?" I asked.

"Flaky?" Cuddles asked me with a silent voice.

"Yeah Cuddles?" I asked him.

"I, I choose you, Flaky..." Cuddles said to me, as the life disappeared from both of his eyes.

I looked so surprised and chocked at him.

"You do?" I asked him.

Cuddles did not respond. He was just laying there. Lifeless.

"Cuddles?! No, don't do this to me! Don't leave me! No Cuddles! Wake up now Cuddles! Please wake up now Cuddles!" I cried and lay my crying face over Cuddles courpse.

Cuddles was still not responding to me.

"You are not sleeping, aren't you? You are dead!" I said and started to cry again and pressed my face against Cuddles dead body.

My tears fell down Cuddles wounds and I could hear the sound of sirens in the background. Both from ambulances, fire trucks and police cars.

"Be in peace, Cuddles!" I said, as I gently closed his dead eyes and gently kissed his forhead.

End of Flaky's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Now that was a pretty dark chapter. A little too dark, even for my taste. Oh well! But, as I wrote before. I am not sure if this should be the final chapter of not. That is your call tho. The readers! I mean, Cuddles did his choice. But, are still alot of cliffhangers. Cuddles as Petunia's personal slave? Petunia's romance for Cuddles and Toothy's reaction when or if he finds out? Lammy's romance for Cuddles? Mr. Pickels? Giggles reaction that Cuddles choosed Flaky over her? Is Handy alright? Where did Splendid go? Cuddles final confrontation with the four girls? Etc! Etc! The list can be pretty long. But, you guys will decide. Even if I will continue or not, I will leave this fanfiction in a hiatus for awhile since_ _I have two new "Happy Tree Friends" fanfictions to write and I also do believe that you guys will enjoy them too! Stay Tuned! :) :D_

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. I Survived

**Cuddles Choice**

Chapter Five: I Survived.

Disclaimer: MondoMedia.

Beta-Reader: Professor Lumpy?

 _A/N: After I studied all the wishes, two readers wanted me this fanfiction to end, one was neutral and the rest wanted me to continue, so I have decided to bring back "Cuddles Choice" once again. Will Cuddles return and if he does, how will Giggles then react to his choice and how will Cuddles be Petunia and Lammy? What about Toothy? Stay Tuned!_

 _ **HTFan:** Thank you that you liked the last chapter and yeah I enjoy to break the fourth wall and mock Flippy X Flaky fans._

 _ **Better A Freak Than A Fake:** I am glad that I was able to make you laugh and I decided to not end it Mondo Style._

 _ **Cartoanime02:** I am glad that you liked the fourth chapter and that you thought that it was cool and no I will not stop yet._

 _ **Carmelita01:** Thank you and __it was worth a try._

 _ **Ms Annemay:** Thank you and stay patient and you might be happy with the results._

 _ **FlippyIsKing18:** Thank you and that was pretty funny._

 _ **FlippyIsKing18: (2)** Thank you for enjoying my humor and Splendid was a real jerk and Fliqpy's catchphrases were nice._

 _ **Guest:** I won't end it yet._

* * *

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Feauturing a few friends:

Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, Toothy, Lumpy, Disco-Bear and Flippy.

Cuddles POV:

 _I opened up my eyes and everything I saw was nothing, but darkness._

"Where is everybody? Hello?" I asked.

"Cuddles?" Somebody asked behind me and I turned around.

"Flaky?" I asked.

I could see how Flaky came out of the shadows and she smiled.

"Hello Cuddles!" Flaky said and smiled.

 _i run towards her and huged and kissed her._

"Oh, Flaky! I have missed you so much!" I cried.

 _Flaky started to cry too and I could feel her tears on my back._

"I have missed you too! Never leave me again!" Flaky cried.

"I won't Flaky! I won't!" I cried.

"Cuddles? What are you doing?" Somebody asked behind me and I turned around once again.

"Giggles?" I asked.

"I have missed you so Cuddles!" Giggles said and started to both hug and kiss me too.

"Cuddles? Don't you think it's time to tell Giggles your choice now?" Flaky asked.

"Which choice?" Giggles asked and looked at me.

"Look girls...,I don't think..." I said and started to back away from the girls.

 _Then I backed into somebody and I turned around._

"Lammy?" I asked.

"My crush! I found you at last!" Lammy said and both kissed and huged me too.

"What?!" Giggles asked.

"What is she talking about?" Flaky asked.

"Look girls! I have to go now!" I said and started to run.

 _Then I run into somebody and I fell apart on the ground. It was Petunia, that I accidently run into and she picked me up._

"Well...Well...If it isn't my personal slave? Ready for more of my clean kisses" Petunia asked.

"Please! No more! Spare me! I am begging you Petunia!" I cried.

 _Petunia started to think for a couple of seconds._

"No! I rather kiss you instead!" Petunia said and started to kiss me too.

"Cuddles?!" Lammy asked.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Giggles asked.

"Yeah, what is fucking wrong with you?!" Flaky asked.

"It not what it look like!" I said.

"Sure it is! Girls! I have something to tell you all!" Petunia said.

"Oh, please god no!" I mumbled and closed both of my eyes.

"Cuddles has been flirting with both me and Lammy and he even planned to dump you Giggles, for Flaky." Petunia said.

 _I opened up my eyes and I could see that all the girls looked pissed at me._

"Friends?!" I asked and both smiled and waved.

"Let's kill him!" Giggles yelled.

"Yeah!" The other three girls yelled.

 _Suddenly they started to clone theirself and I had an whole army of girls that were chasing me._

"AAAAHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and started to run.

 _I run and I run and suddenly they were all gone. I got away._

Then somebody entered through the darkness.

"Hello?!" I asked.

 **"This is a good day to die! Isn't it Cuddles?"** The person in the shadows asked.

"Flippy?" I asked with a scared voice.

 _The person in the shadows appeared._

 **"No...Toothy..."** The purple beaver said and sliced my head open with an axe.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled and started to cry.

"Cuddles? What's the matter?" Somebody asked.

 _I opened up my eyes and I was laying in a bed with bandage around my body._

"Where? Where am I?" I asked.

"Here! Drink some water." The person said.

 _I drank the water and then I could see who that person was._

"Flaky?" I asked.

 _Flaky smiled._

"You must really been having a scary nightmare. I almost jumped out of my skin when you started to scream." Flaky said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in my home." Flaky said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You pretty much risked your life when you stopped Flippy from killing me." Flaky said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember it so well." Flaky said.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Flaky's POV:

 _I started to remember the tragedy again. I was there all alone on the schoolyard with Cuddles head resting on my knees, while I was huging him. He choosed me, he said._

"Oh god! Help us!" I cried.

 _My tears dripped on Cuddles body._

 _Then I saw some people entering through the smoke._

"Hello?" I asked.

 _Then I saw that Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy and Handy came out of the smoke. Handy was sitting in a whelchair, since his feet were both gone and Petunia seemed to be pretty damaged too._

"Flaky? Are you alright?" Toothy asked.

"Help us..." I said with a weak voice and fell apart on the ground.

 _They came closer._

"Oh my god! CUDDLES!" Giggles cried, as she started to hug Cuddles body.

"Is he?" Toothy asked.

 _I didn't answer him. I just put both of my hands over my eyes and started to cry too._

 _Toothy, Petunia, Lammy and Handy looked sad too and soon a line of ambulances entered the schoolyard. The paramedics prepared to take Cuddles with them._

"I want to come with him in the ambulance." Giggles said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Sorry girls! Not in his condition!" The paramedics said, as they drove away with Cuddles.

* * *

"We all had to visit the hospital that day, but we did not have to stay as long as you had too." I said.

"But wait, why isn't I still at the hospital then?" Cuddles asked.

"The hospital got over crowded with damaged Tree Friends, so I offered them that I could take care of you instead." I said.

"You did that just for me? Even if I was such a dick to you?" Cuddles asked.

"You saved my life Cuddles and..." I started.

"And?" Cuddles asked.

"And you said that you choosed me too..." I said and smiled.

End of Flaky's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _I looked at Flaky and she looked at me._

"Yeah! I guess I did." I said.

"Cuddles?" Flaky asked me with a serious voice.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you just said that you choosed me because you thought that you was gonna die or did you really ment it?" Flaky asked.

"Flaky...Ofcourse I ment it...I..." I said.

"You? You what?" Flaky asked.

"I love you Flaky!" I said and smiled.

"I love you too Cuddles!" Flaky said and both huged and kissed me.

"Ow! Ow!" I yelled while Flaky huged me and making my wounds hurting.

"Oh! Sorry Cuddles!" Flaky said.

"I believe that I am having a strong girlfriend." I said and laughed.

 _Flaky started to giggle, but suddenly sshe went silent._

"So...Is it official?" Flaky asked.

"Is what official?" I asked.

"Are we girlfriend and boyfriend?" Flaky asked.

 _I went silent and just looked at Flaky. I looked at her and saw her beautiful smile and beautiful eyes._

"Yes, yes we are." I said and smiled back to her.

 _Flaky looked really happy and was about to hug me again, but then stopped and remembered my pain._

"It's alright Flaky." I said and smiled.

Flaky huged me again and the pain came back again, but it was a good pain.

"Some of your friends are coming to visit you later." Flaky suddendly said.

"Not just my friends. They are our friends Flaky." I said.

"Really?" Flaky asked,

"Yeah!" I said.

"Oh, alright!" Flaky said and smiled.

"How many of them are visiting?" I asked.

"Three, I believe." Flaky said.

"Three, huh?" Which of them are coming?" I asked.

"Let me ssee...I think it was Giggles, Petunia and Lammy." Flaky said.

"Oh, how nice...WAIT WHAT?! Did you just said Giggles, Petunia and Lammy?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Flaky asked.

"But...But, what about my other friends? Toothy and Handy?" I asked.

"Handy is in a mental hospital." Flaky said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He lost his legs and have been forced to use a wheelchair. After that he got sudcidal and have tried to kill himself several times." Flaky said.

"Alright...But, what about Toothy? My best friend! Isn't he comming?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him since the tragedy and I don't think anyone has. He has mostly been by himself after the tragedy." Flaky said.

"I wonder what he is up too..." I mumbled, as Flaky walked away.

"Company!" Flaky yelled.

"Company?" I asked and looked up.

 _Then I saw that Giggles, Petunia and Lammy all entered the room._

"Holy fuck!" I yelled.

* * *

"I will let you guys talk with Cuddles one at the time and I believe that Giggles want's to start." Flaky said, as the other girls left both me and Giggles alone.

 _Giggles runs towards me and both huged and kissed me. My wounds started to hurt once again._

"Oh, Cuddles! I was so worried about you and I am so happy that you are alright!" Giggles sobbed, while she kept on both huging and kissing me.

"Well, you know me? I am a fighter!" I said.

"I know! My fighter!" Giggles said and kissed me once again.

"Listen Giggles. Where is Toothy?" I asked.

"Oh, Toothy! Well, he got his heart broken when Petunia told him that she loved somebody else." Giggles said.

"Oh, was it Handy?" I asked.

"No, she accually said that she loved Toothy more than she loved Handy, but that there was still somebody else." Giggles said.

"That bitch..." I mumbled for myself.

"What did you say Cuddles?" Giggles asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing my dear!" I said and smiled.

* * *

 _Then it was Petunia's turn._

"YOU!" I yelled and pointed at her.

"Hello cutie!" Petunia said and smiled.

"You promised me that you would give Toothy a chance!" I yelled.

 _Petunia came closer to me and stroke her hand on my chest._

"Yeah and I really love him, but there is somebody that I love more." Petunia said and started to lean over me.

"No! Not again!" I said.

"Yes! Yes again!" Petunia said and soon my face was full of wet kisses.

"Oh, how I hate you..." I groaned.

 _Then Petunia stopped kissing me._

"Don't forget that you are my new personal slave." Petunia said.

"No way! You broke your part of the deal! The deal is off!" I yelled.

 _Then Petunia grabbed tight on my wound and I could really feel the pain._

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelled.

"If you end our deal then I will end you. Got it?! Giggles is in the other room and I can end you here and now." Petunia groaned and twisted even harder.

"Fine! I am your personal slave! But, please! Just promise me to give Toothy another chance." I cried.

"I will concider about it." Petunia said.

"Fair enough." I mumbled.

* * *

 _Then it was Lammy's turn._

"Here we go..." I mumbled.

"Oh, Cuddles! I got so worried about you!" Lammy said and both kissed and huged me.

"I am fine Lammy." I mumbled.

 _Lammy looked at my wound and softely stroke her hand on it._

"Flippy did this to you? Right?" Lammy asked.

"Yeah...He did..." I mumbled.

"I will make him pay for this..." Lammy groaned and twitched my wound like Petunia did earlier.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry Cuddles!" Lammy said and let go of my wound again.

"It's fine Lammy. Let him pay? How? I thought Splendid killed Flippy and Flippy is too dangerous anyway." I said.

"Flippy have probably returned back to life once again by now and I am not affraid of him anyway." Lammy said.

"Your not?" I asked.

 _Lammy leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear._

"No, I am not and trust me Cuddles. Flippy will pay for what he did to you earlier..." Lammy whispered.

 _Wow! This girl is truely crazy._

* * *

 _Giggles, Petunia and Lammy all left and Flaky entered my room. She was smiling at my direction and she really has a beautiful smile. I truely love this girl. She is both the kindest and cutest girl that I have ever seen before._

"Cuddles?" Flaky asked.

 _Then I snapped out of it._

"Yeah Flaky?" I asked.

"Do you need something?" Flaky asked.

"Only you..,," I said and smiled.

 _Flaky started to giggle. She walked over to me and started to both hug and kiss me and it felt really good._

"Remember that you need to tell Giggles when you get's better." Flaky said.

"What?" I asked, as I was full focused on her kisses.

"That we are a couple now." Flaky said.

"I promise. But first, I need some more of that special medicine of yours." I said and stroke my hand at her face and her mouth.

"I guess that is a possibility." Flaky giggled.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said and smiled.

 _Flaky leaned over me again and started to both hug and to kiss me again._

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _I was missreble. I beated Handy in the battle of Petunia heart. Still she is in love with another guy. Who can that other guy be?_

 _I walked to Cuddles house. I heared that he was recovering at Flaky's house and I guess I could water his plants and thank god I know where his spare key is._

 _But, then I saw that his door was already open! Somebody is trying to rob Cuddles! It must be Lifty and Shifty! I will bust those filthy thiefs!_

 _I silenly entered Cuddles house and there I saw:_

"Lumpy?!" I yelled.

"Oh! Hello Toothy!" Lumpy said and both smiled and waved.

"I thought you died!" I said.

"I did, but I came back to life once again." Lumpy said.

"Fine, but why are you in Cuddles house?" I asked.

"I am watering his plants." Lumpy said.

"But, I thought you hated Cuddles!" I said.

"It deppends. Sometimes I hate him and sometimes he is my best friend." Lumpy said.

"Oh, do you feel like that about everybody?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lumpy said.

"About me too?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lumpy repeated.

"About Lammy too?" I asked.

"No! I will always hate her! Always!" Lumpy groaned with an annoyed voice.

"What do you have against Lammy anyway?" I asked.

"I just hate her!" Lumpy groaned.

"There must be a reason for it. Right?" I asked.

"Look Toothy! Do you want me to start hating you too?!" Lumpy yelled.

"Sorry Lumpy...I will be silent from now on..." I said.

"Trust me Toothy...This girl means nothing, but trouble and I will keep both of my eyes on her..." Lumpy groaned.

"I see..." I mumbled.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Flippy's POV:

 _I had been brought back from the dead and I felt so bad. I learned about the whole school massacre and I felt sick. It was all my fault and I probably don't have any friends anymore. I wish I could meet somebody just like me._

"Are you Flippy?" Somebody asked behind me.

 _I turned around and there I saw a purple lamb behind of me._

"Yeah! I am Flippy. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lammy and I want to be your friend. Maybe even more." Lammy said and walked up closer to me.

"Stay away from me Lammy! People around me have a habbit of waking up dead anyway!" I yelled.

"I do not fear you Flippy." Lammy said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because...I am just like you..." Lammy said.

"You are?" I asked.

"I am an outcast maniac just like you. An outcast maniac that just needs a friend." Lammy said.

"Really? Well, I would love to have you as my friend Lammy." I said.

"Can I have a hug Flippy?" I asked.

"Why not?" I said and huged Lammy and it sure felt good.

End of Flippy's POV:

* * *

Lammy's POV:

 _I smiled when Fliqpy huged me. He could not see my face while we were huging, but my smile soon turned into an evil grin and both of my eyes turned red._

 _Good! I have won both Flippy's trust and friendship. Soon, I might even win his heart and we will become a couple. But, when he leasts expect it, then I will eliminate him once and for all. This is for you Cuddles! My only true love!_

End of Lammy's POV:

* * *

Giggles POV:

 _Me and Petunia were taking a walk together._

"Have you heared something from Toothy or Handy yet?" I asked.

"No! I think Handy is in a mental state and he is still locked in and Toothy has been disappeared since the tragedy." Petunia said.

"Poor guys! I feel so bad for the two of them." I said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

End of Giggles POV:

* * *

Petunia's POV:

 _It became a long silence._

"Poor Cuddles! I hope that he get's better soon and that Flaky takes good care of him." Giggles suddenly said.

"Indeed." I said.

 _Poor Giggles. She have no idea that Cuddles is probably cheating on her with Flaky right now and that I have a crush on Cuddles too._

"Who was that guy that you had a crush on?" Giggles suddenly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"Come on Petunia! I am your best friend. Just tell me. It isn't Disco-Bear right?" Giggles asked.

"Somebody said my name?" Disco-Bear said and appeared.

"Oh no..." We both groaned.

"Do you girls want to come home to me and have a good time?" Disco-Bear asked.

 _Me and Giggles both looked at eachother._

"Do you have the pepparspray?" Giggles asked.

"Yepp. Do you take care of his groin?" I asked.

"Yepp." Giggles said.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Disco-Bear asked.

 _Then I walked up closer to Disco-Bear and peppersprayed Disco-Bear's eyes, so blood came out of his eyes._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Disco-Bear yelled.

 _Then Giggles walked up closer to Disco-Bear and kneed him in the groin, so he fell apart on the ground._

"So, now that is taken cared of. Now what?" Giggles asked.

 _I started to giggle and opened up my purse and there I had a scissor and a razer._

"Let's end the disco era for him once and for all." I giggled and pointed at Disco-Bear's disco hair.

"That sounds like a terrific idea! Let's do it!" Giggles giggled.

 _Disco-Bear was so damaged that he could not move and he could barely speak._

"Please...Don't..." Disco-Bear tried to say.

"Sch!" Be silent now!" Giggles giggled and started to cut of part of Disco-Bear's hair bit by bit with the scissor.

"Yeah, we have alot of hair that need to be removed!" I giggled and started the razer and Disco-Bear's hair was flying all over the place.

End of Petunia's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _I was sleeping again and this time there was no bad dreams. Only beautiful dreams._

 _I suddenly woke up again and saw that Flaky was sleeping next to me. She had both her harms and legs around me and her sleeping face was just an inch away from my own face. I kissed her softly both on he face and on her mouth and I tried to put my hand around her too, but then I suddenly got a pain in my arm._

"OW!" I yelled.

 _I completly forgot about her quills, but luckily she didn't wake up._

 _Then suddenly I heared that a window broke in another room. Somebody broke it. I could hear somebody in another room and Flaky woke up too. We both looked at eachother._

"What is happening Cuddles?" Flaky asked.

"Somebody is in the house Flaky." I said.

"What should we do?! I am so scared!" Flaky yelled.

"I cannot move. Otherwise I would have looked myself." I said.

"Wait, so do you mean I should do it?" Flaky asked and started to cry.

 _I grabbed Flaky's hand._

"Listen to me Flaky! You can do this!" I said.

 _Flaky looked at me and then she nodded._

"I will handle this." Flaky said and entered the other room.

 _It was silent for a long while, but then I heared the sound of a wase breaking and that Flaky was screaming._

"AAAAHHHH! LET ME GO!" Flaky yelled.

"Oh god Flaky!" Hang on Flaky!" I yelled.

 _I tried to stand up, but then the pain returned again and I collapsed once again on the floor._

"NOOOO! LET ME DOWN!" Flaky yelled.

"Flaky! FLAKY!" I yelled on the floor.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Who is attacking Flaky? What are Giggles and Petunia planning to do with Disco-Bear? What is Lammy planning to do with Flippy? What did Lumpy mean when he said that he kept his eyes on Lammy? Stay Tuned for the sixth chapter! It will be a blast!_

To Be Continued...


	6. The Movie

**Cuddles Choice**

Chapter Six: The Movie.

Disclaimer: MondoMedia.

Beta-Reader: The Stranger?

 _A/N: What happened the last time? Flaky got attacked by an unknowned intruder. Both Giggles and Petunia torturing Disco-Bear. Lumpy forcing Toothy along on his crazy plans. Lammy got evil eyes. Yeah, sounds like an usual day in Happy Tree Town to me._

 **HTFan:** Thank You! Yeah, I am glad that Lammy's sub-plot catch your interest. I might concider a Beta-Reader for the seventh chapter. I might even ask for you assistance too.

 **Better A Freak Than A Fake:** Thank you! Yeah, I guess that you just did. Always nice to make you laugh. I knew that you would enjoy the Lumpy scene and really nice that the Lammy scene catched your interest too.

 **Cartoanime02:** Thank you! Hooch is crazy! Lammy is crazy too! I am glad that you reviewed anyway and I rreally hope that you will like this chapter too.

 **FlippyIsKing18:** Thank you! Yeah, Cuddles is sure in a shitty situation. Too popular for his own good. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.

 **OtakuoHorror:** Thank you! I am glad that you didn't got offended. Yeah, english is not my first language, but I am still glad that you think that this is hood enough. I hope that you will like this chapter too.

 **Kara/Lela/Mya:** Thank you! The story only had five chapters back then. This is the sixth chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Starring:

Cuddles

Flaky

Lammy

Feauturing a few friends:

Lumpy, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, Disco-Bear, Flippy, Fliqpy, The Friend and The Intruder.

Almost There...

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _I could hear Flaky scream in terror. I have to save her. I was the one that told her to check that out. I refuse to send her to her death._

 _I started to crawl on the floor. I felt weaker and weaker, but I refused to give up on her. I refused to give up on Flaky._

"Flaky..." I mumbled with a weak voice.

"RELEASE ME!" Flaky yelled.

 _She was still in trouble. I wish I was not so dame helpless._

 _I crawled into the kitchen and I was surprised by what I saw. That was sure unexpected._

"Nutty?!" I asked.

 _Nutty was holding Flaky up and was licking her in her face._

"Mmmm...Candy with strawberry flavour!" Nutty laughed and kept on licking in her face.

"EW! Make him stop Cuddles!" Flaky cried.

"Nutty! That is not candy with strawberry flavour. It's Flaky." I said.

 _Nutty suddendly stopped licking Flaky and looked at Flaky's face. The usually shy porpucine looked really angry. I had never seen her this angry before...Except when I called her fat..._

"Opsy...Just one more lick?" Nutty asked.

"Nutty..." Flaky groaned.

"Yeah?" Nutty asked.

"If you do not let me down right now, then you will wish that you were never borned." Flaky groaned and clenched her fist.

 _Nutty carefully let Flaky down._

"Am I in trouble or something?" Nutty asked.

"Hell yeah, you are!" Flaky groaned.

"Yeah, we will call the police and let Sheriff Lumpy come and take care of you." I said.

"Please! Not Sheriff Lumpy! I am begging you! I will do anything!" Nutty cried.

"Why are you so scared of Sheriff Lumpy?" I asked.

"He and Deputy Disco-Bear are so cruel! They are like two tyrants! They beat up their in-mates every day and they are never letting me eat any candy in my cell! I rather let Flaky kill me here and now!" Nutty said and put Flaky's fist next to his face.

"This sure is tempting." Flaky giggled and looked over at my direction.

"It sure is, but we do not want you dead Nutty. We have suffered through enough deaths in this town. No, you got to offer us something and we might spare you from both Sheriff Lumpy and Deputy Disco-Bear." I said.

"Well, I could offer you guys some half eaten candy." Nutty mumbled.

"Come on Nutty. You can do better than that." I said.

"Well, I have these two movie tickets." Nutty said.

"Movie tickets..." I mumbled.

"SOLD!" Flaky yelled and grabbed the tickets out of Nutty's hands.

"Oh...Well, how are we suppose to get there? I cannot barely move." I said.

"I have a wheelchair." Flaky said.

"Oh, then I guess that we could go then." I said.

"Yey!" Flaky yelled and huged me.

"So, is it alright if I am leaving now?" Nutty asked.

"Yeah! Scram!" I said and pointed to the door and Nutty left Flaky's house.

"This will be so much fun." Flaky giggled.

"You really like going to the movies, right?" I teased.

"Well, to be honest, the dark saloons usually scare me, but as long as you are in there with me, then I know that I will be able to handle this." Flaky said.

"Sounds good." I said and smiled.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Lumpy's POV:

 _She is up to something. Something big. She will be dangerous and she might put the entire Happy Tree Town in danger. There is only one man who can stop him. No. Hell no! There is only one moose that can stop him and that moose is..._

"Can I leave now?" Toothy asked.

 _I looked at Toothy._

"Toothy, my friend. Would you be interested to help me solve the biggest case in the history of Happy Tree Town?" Lumpy asked.

"Do you not have Deputy Disco-Bear's help for this kind of stuff?" Toothy asked.

"He was looking for Giggles and Petunia or something..." I said.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"So, now you got to help me instead." I ordered.

End of Lumpy's POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _Fuck! Now Lumpy is forcing me to come along on one of his stupid cases and there is nothing I could do about it!_

"I don't know about this Lumpy...I am pretty down about this with Petunia..." I mumbled.

"Nonseses! This case will only make you on more better and interesting thoughts." Lumpy said.

"Who are you investigating anyway?" I asked.

"Lammy..." Lumpy mumbled.

"Why did I even asked? You don't have a crush on her or something then?" I teased.

"A crush?!" Lumpy asked.

"Well, you are always talking about her and stalking her and such. Sounds like a crush on Lammy or something if you now are asking about my opinion" I laughed.

 _Lumpy grabbed me hard and pressed me to a wall._

"LUMPY?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

"This is no laughing matter! Are you working for Lammy?! Are you Lammy?! You are both purple!" Lumpy yelled.

"Let me go Lumpy!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you are not Lammy." Lumpy said and let me go.

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"If you were Lammy...Then I would already be dead by now..." Lumpy mumbled.

"Oh...Lumpy..." I mumbled.

"We must go now." Lumpy said.

"What about Deputy Disco-Bear?" I asked.

"He is probably doing just fine. Let us go now." Lumpy said.

"Um...Alright..." I mumbled.

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Petunia's POV:

 _We looked at Disco-Bear, as he was laying there on the ground. Defeated._

"Help me..." Disco-Bear said with a weak voice.

"I do not think so. It is your turn to suffer now." I said.

"Has he not suffered enough now Petunia?" Giggles asked.

"Giggles...He has tortured us as long as we could probably remember...It is his turn to suffer now..." I said.

"What do you have planned?" Giggles asked.

"Well, he is like an animal, so let us threat him like an animal." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Giggles asked.

"Well, I have both a bottle of glue and a leash in my purse." I said.

"What are we suppose to do with a bottle of glue and a leash?" Giggles asked.

"Well, we will be using the bottle of glue to glue the remains of Disco-Bear's hair all over his body and then we will put the leash around his neck and then we are suddendly having ourselves our own pet." I described.

"Why are you carrying both a bottle of glue and a leash in your purse?" Giggles asked.

"No special reason. Are you in?" I asked.

"This seems a bit cruel, but it is Disco-Bear after all. Yeah, let us do this!" Giggles said.

 _Disco-Bear screamed in protest._

"Then let's get this party started." I giggled.

End of Petunia's POV:

* * *

Giggles POV:

 _We started to glue Disco-Bear's hair all over his body with the bottle of glue and Disco-Bear tried to scream in protest._

"Aw, he is actually starting to look pretty cute for once!" Petunia laughed.

"Haha, you are right!" I laughed.

"Time for the leash." Petunia said.

"Isn't the leash a bit too extreme?" I asked.

"Giggles, this fucking guy throwed me into an electic fence, he kidnapped me and got us both killed since he forgot to put the breaks on, in his own fucking car!" Petunia said.

"I thought that it were Lumpy and The Mole which killed you guys." I said.

"Whatever, it was still Disco-Bear's fault in the end!" Petunia said.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Come on Giggles. Let us do this and he will probably never bug us ever again and we will finally have us a chance to use him as our oown personal slave and pet too." Petunia said.

 _I looked at Disco-Bear and then back to Petunia._

"Alright! I am in!" I said and grabbed on to the leash.

 _Disco-Bear started to panic._

"Thank you Giggles!" Petunia said and grabbed on to the leash too.

"Let the show begin!" I said, as both me and Petunia walked closer to Disco-Bear with the leash in both of our hands.

 _This should be hillarious._

End of Giggles POV:

* * *

Flippy's POV:

 _I ended the hug with the lamb. She seemed so harmless, so peaceful and yet so much alike me._

"Would you like to come home to my place? I could cook you up something nice." Lammy said.

 _Wow, this is going so fast. I cannot believe that she is not affraid of me like everybody else are._

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"You won't be. I really want you to come. I really do. Please?!" Lammy begged.

 _I guess that I have no choice. I just hope that I can keep Fliqpy calm. It would really suck if Lammy had to suffer through Fliqpy's wrath...All by herself...Poor girl..._

"Sure." I said and smiled.

"Thank you!" Lammy said and huged me once again.

 _We walked to Lammy's house._

"Trust me. You will not be disappointed." Lammy said and smiled.

 _We entered her house and she entered the kitchen while I was waiting in the livingroom._

 _This is a very nice house. I could actually imagine myself living here with her. Oh, shit! I believe that I am starting to fall for this girl. I guess it's because she is not affraid of me and that she reminding so much of myself. In a pretty weird way._

"The dinner is ready!" Lammy said and entered the livingroom.

"What have you cooked?" I asked.

"Hooney bread." Lammy said and smiled.

"My favorite! How did you know?!" I asked.

"Oh, a woman always knows what her man wants." Lammy giggled and started to cuddle with me.

"Could we share it?" I asked.

"Share it? But, I cooked it all just for you." Lammy said.

"Yeah, but it will get alot more romantic if we are eating this together." I said.

 _Lammy became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Yeah, ofcourse we could share it." Lammy said.

 _We both started to eat together and this sure felt so romantic._

 _I must tell her what I am feeling for her._

"Lammy?" I asked

"Yeah?" Lammy asked.

"I love you..." I started, but then I felt a familiar pain inside of my body.

 _It was my peanut allergy! It's peanuts in the hooney bread!_

"Is there something wrong Flippy?" Lammy asked.

 _I dropped my fork on the floor. I could not breath and I fell lifeless apart on the floor._

"Flippy! Flippy, speak to me!" Lammy yelled.

 _The only thing I could do was to open my eyes. I could see Lammy's kind face above my face. Except that her kind face was no where to be found. Instead her eyes and pupills were both red like blood and she had an evil grin on her face._

 _I felt how my last strenght were draining away and I closed both of my eyes. This was a set-up all along._

End of Flippy's POV:

* * *

Lammy's POV:

 _I looked at Flippy's body and then_ _my good friend Mr. Pickels showed up next to me._

"What do you know? So, Flippy is finally gone for good, huh? Too bad! I guess that means that it won't be anything interesting to look forward to anymore..." Mr. Pickels said.

 _I started to sob, but suddendly my sobbing turned into an evil laugh._

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

 _Mr. Pickels looked surprised at me._

"Now everything that was in my way is finally gone and everybody else are still not suspecting me! It is only a matter of time now before I win Cuddles heart for real!" I laughed.

 _Then I leaned over Flippy's lifeless body._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT FLIPPY?! THIS IS MY PERFECT VICTORY! THAT'S RIGHT! I WIN!" I laughed in his face.

 _Flippy did not respond and my eyes turned red once again._

"Did you say that you no longer have anything interesting to look forward to, Mr. Pickels? Well, I promise you that won't be the case...From now on. You will see. You just wait and see." I said and grinned.

 _Mr. Pickels still looked surprised at me._

* * *

 _Flippy later woke up and he found himself trapped in a basement and stuck in a straightjacket._

"HELP!" Flippy yelled.

"Do you like it?" I suddendly asked.

"Lammy?" Flippy asked.

"The straightjacket. I weared it for over ten long years...When I was sealed away in Dr. Lumpy's mental hospital and then I escaped..." I said.

"Lammy! You must let me go! There is a very high chance that I will flip out when I am scared and I am very scared right now! Please Lammy!" Flippy begged.

"I cannot do that Flippy. Would you like to know why?" I asked.

"Why?!" Flippy asked.

"Because I want you to flip out. Because I want to meet Fliqpy." I said.

"NO!" Flippy yelled.

"Yes..." I groaned.

 _Flippy started to hyperventilate and then he flipped out._

" **You are a fucking covard Flippy! I always have to bail you out!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"Fliqpy, I assume? It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Eye to eye." I said.

 **"You fucking whore! You were just lucky that I did not killed you during my last rampage!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"Lucky or I was just well prepared. I would actually go with the later one." I said.

 **"Do you have any idea what I will do with you once I get free from here?!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"Please...I would love to hear this..." I said with a calm voice.

 **"I will tear you to pieces and then I will put all of your remains in a soup and eat it! Lamp soup sounds fucking delicious! I could boil you too! Boiled lamb will probably taste as good as boiled porpucine anyway!"** Fliqpy laughed.

"Are you done yet?" I asked and yawned.

 **"You fucking whore! Once I am free and then that yawing of yours will turn into desperate begging and crying instead!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"Look Fliqpy. With this straightjacket around your body, then you will not go anywhere. You are in my possession now and I could actually do whatever I want with you. I am owning you." I said and kicked him right in his face.

 **"You are fucking deranged!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"Or maybe just a fucking master mind? You almost killed my lovely Cuddles and the only way to get my revange on you was to manipulating Flippy and then I just had to wait for him to finally flip out and here you finally are Fliqpy and just as I had been telling Flippy earlier, I am neither scared nor affraid of you Fliqpy and I never will be." I said and kicked him once again.

 **"Your lovely Cuddles?! I sure was enjoying seeing the pain in both of his eyes!"** Fliqpy laughed.

"Maybe so...But, this time...The roles are reversed." I said and pressed him to the floor, while kissing him right on his mouth.

 **"What the fuck was that for?!"** Fliqpy asked.

"Oh, that was just something that I would call the kiss of death." I said and grinned.

 **"The kiss of death?"** Fliqpy asked.

"Oh, you will find out in a second Fliqpy. Mr. Pickels...Take over for me..." I said and prepared to leave the basement.

 **"Mr. Pickels?! Who the fuck is Mr. Pickels?!"** Fliqpy asked.

 _A pickle was laying next to Fliqpy and suddendly the pickle got legs, a cane and a top hat._

"I am Mr. Pickels!" Mr. Pickels said.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** Fliqpy yelled.

"And you and I will have many painful hours or maybe even days ahead of us." Mr. Pickels said and brought his needle.

"Have fun you two!" I said and left the basement.

"Oh...We will...Believe me...We will..." Mr. Pickels said and rammed his needle right into one of Fliqpy's eyes.

 _I closed the basement door and left. I could hear Fliqpy suffering in agony._

 **"AAAAHHHH! LAMMY!"** Fliqpy yelled in agony.

 _Scream as much as you want. Nobody will ever hear you._

 _Now, I need to find my lovely Cuddles. Where could he be?_

"Maybe he is watching a movie..." I mumbled and left my house.

End of Lammy's POV:

* * *

Petunia's POV:

 _Me and Giggles were taking a walk and next to us Disco-Bear walked like a dog with the leash around his neck._

 _He is the ugliest dog that I have ever seen, but he is still alot cuter than the old Disco-Bear._

"So, where should we walk?" Giggles asked.

"Maybe we could go and see a movie?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it is a bit to walk, but I am totally fine with it." Giggles said.

 _I smiled. This would be an awesome night._

 _Then suddendly Disco-Bear tried to pull at another direction, so I had to pull him straight with the leash and then he screamed in agony._

"Bad dog! Great, then let us go!" I said and giggled.

End of Petunia's POV:

* * *

Giggles POV:

 _We walked towards the cinema. I looked at Disco-Bear's direction and I both felt bad for him and enjoyed seeing him suffer at the same time._

"Maybe some of our friends will there." Petunia said.

"Yeah, it would be really nice to run into Cuddles and hear if he is feeling any better." I said.

 _Petunia grinned. Then she suddendly gave me the leash._

"Your turn and remember to pull really hard if he is disobeying you." Petunia said.

 _I was not sure about this. This was so cruel, but I had still dreamed about this moment though my entire life. Then suddendly Disco-Bear started to pull and Petunia nodded to me. I pulled the leash and Disco-Bear screamed in agony once again._

"Bad dog!" I yelled.

 _Both me and Petunia started to giggle and we continued walking._

End of Giggles POV:

* * *

Flaky's POV:

 _Me and Cuddles entered the cinema and I was pushing Cuddles while he sat in the wheel chair._

"This is going to be so much fun." I said.

"Yeah, I just hope that I won't be a burden for you." Cuddles said.

"Don't be silly. You are just a little heavy." I teased.

"Hey! I am the one that is making the fat jokes around here!" Cuddles teased back.

 _I giggled and slapped Cuddles head._

 _We approached some movie posters._

"So, which movie should we see? There are so many of them." I said.

"How about this one? Curse This Town!" Cuddles suggested.

"That movie sounds a bit scary. How about Can You Lend Me A Hand?" I suggested.

"That movie seems delayed and will probably not be released for another year or two and same with Show Me Your War Whistle. How about We Are HTF?" Cuddles asked.

"Not my kind of movie. How about Save Me Your Last Dance?" I suggested.

"A romantic flick?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I said with a hopeful voice.

"Pass!" Cuddles yelled.

"Fine..." I groaned.

 _We continue to look through all of the movie posters._

"The Rise Of Sunshine?" I suggested.

"Too short! Pass!" I yelled.

"Fine..." I groaned once again.

 _We both looked at yet another movie poster that said On The Flip Side. We then both looked at eachothers and then we both suddendly remembered the massacre back at the school._

"Pass!" We both yelled at the same time.

"How about The Stranger? It seems like an epic movie." Cuddles suggested.

"Cuddles..." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The Stranger is a ten hours long movie..." Flaky mumbled.

"Oh...Nevermind then..." Cuddles said and then started to laugh embarrassed.

 _Then our eyes finally got stuck on one specific poster._

"Things Just Got Real!" We both yelled.

"I have heared that the actors are terrible, but that the movie atleast got a good director." Cuddles said.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" I asked.

"Sorry..." Cuddles mumbled.

"It's alright." I giggled and pushed Cuddles inside.

End of Flaky's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _We were watching the movie and it sure was an amazing movie._

 _Suddendly Flaky carefully leaned her head on my shoulder and it sure felt good._ _We then looked eachothers and then we leaned closer and started to kiss and we almost forgot all about the movie._

 _I am so lucky that I survived that massacre. Whenever a Tree Friend dies, he is usually forgeting alot of events before the death_ _. There is a high chance I would forget my feelings for Flaky and same for her. It is a scary thought and I refuse this to happen._

 _When the movie was over, we entered the lobby._

"What a great movie." I said.

"Yeah, but shame that the two lead chatacters were nothing but friends. They really seemed to belong to eachothers." Flaky said.

"Yeah, they really had both a great connection and chemistry." I said.

"I will just use the restroom. I will be back soon." Flaky said and left.

"Alright Flaky." I said and waited for her in the wheelchair.

 _Then somebody put their hands over my eyes and everything went dark._

"Guess who?!" That somebody asked.

"Flaky?!" I asked.

"Not really!" That somebody said and removed their hands.

"Giggles and Petunia? What are you girls doing here?" I asked.

"We have been watching a movie." Giggles said.

"We sure have." Petunia added.

"That's nice. Me and Flaky have watched a movie too." I said.

"How are your injuries?" Giggles asked.

"It's getting better and better." I said and nodded.

"That's great. I will just use the restroom." Giggles said and left.

"No, don't leave me here all by myself with..." I started.

"With..." Petunia interrupted.

"Did you even talked with Toothy?" I asked.

"No, I have not seen him yet." Petunia said.

"You are truelly useless." I said.

"Yeah, ain't I just the worst?" Petunia said and suddendly leaned over my wheelchair.

"What the hell are you doing this time? I yelled.

"You are my slave, remember? And your master needs some sugar." Petunia said and started to kiss me all over my face.

"I AM FUCKING HATING THIS!" I yelled.

 _Then Petunia's cell phone rang._

"It was Giggles and she wanted me to meet up with her in the restrooms, so I have to go, but we will continue this another time." Petunia said and gave me a final kiss and then she left.

 _Thanks the holy gods! This was finally over!_

 _Then somebody else showed up behind me._

"Lammy?!" I asked.

"CUDDLES!" Lammy happily yelled and huged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"He is taken care of..." Lammy mumbled and leaned over my wheelchair.

"Who is taken care of?" I asked.

"You do not have to be affraid of him anymore..." Lammy mumbled and started to kiss me all over my face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled.

 _Then we could suddendly hear police sirens outside and Lammy suddendly looked really affraid._

"I got to go! I will see you later Cuddles!" Lammy said and then she gave me a final kiss and then left.

"I am totally speechless..." I mumbled.

 _What the hell is going on?_

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

Toothy's POV:

 _Me and Lumpy showed up outside the cinema in his police car._

"What are we doing here Lumpy?" I asked.

 _Lumpy was silent for a couple of seconds._

"Lumpy?" I asked.

"We are here to either arrest or kill Lammy." Lumpy said.

"What?! I will not be part of this Lumpy!" I yelled.

"Not even if I am telling you that Lammy is keeping all of your friends hostages?" Lumpy asked.

"She is?!" I asked.

"Yeah and both Cuddles and Petunia are in there too." Lumpy added.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Toothy?" Lumpy asked.

"Let us do this..." I groaned.

 _Lumpy nodded and we exited the police car and._

"Wait, is that Deputy Disco-Bear and tied up to that tree over there?" I asked.

"No it is just a dog. An ugly dog, but still just a dog and nothing else." Lumpy said.

"Alright then..." I mumbled.

"Take these!" Lumpy suddendly said and gave me a gun and a walkie-talkie.

"A gun?! I have never used a gun before in my entire life Lumpy!" I yelled.

"Everybody has their first time." Lumpy mumbled.

"Now what?!" I asked.

"We split up..." Lumpy mumbled.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Then we have higher a chance to catch her." Lumpy said.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"Good luck!" Lumpy said and then walked over to the hot dog vendor and started to eat.

"Jerk..." I groaned.

 _I was hiding and then I finally got a glimpse of Lammy._ _I could also see Cuddles sitting alone in a wheelchair._

 _Then Lammy suddendly walked towards Cuddles and oh shit, she got a knife in her hand. She is going to kill Cuddles!_

"Lumpy! I have found Lammy and she is about to kill Cuddles!" I yelled into the walkie-talkie.

 _"Shoot her!"_ Lumpy yelled in the walkie-talkie, while his mouth was full of hot dog.

"I...I cant..." I sobbed.

 _"I said shoot her or she is going to kill Cuddles! Kill her!"_ Lumpy yelled in the walkie-talkie, while he tried to swallow the hot dog.

"I...I will try..." I sobbed and then I aimed the gun at Lammy's direction.

 _My arms were shaking and I got tears in my eyes._

"I am so sorry about this Lammy..." I sobbed.

 _Then I pressed the trigger._

End of Toothy's POV:

* * *

Lammy's POV:

 _Fliqpy's bowy knife. I will give it to Cuddles as a reward or maybe as a trophy. He never need to be affraid of that monster ever again. Now we could finally stay together forever and ever._

 _Then suddendly a speeding bullet passed by and just missed my head. What the hell was going on?!_

End of Lammy's POV:

* * *

Cuddles POV:

 _I heared a gun fire and I looked around. What the hell was going on. I pushed my wheelchair to find out if somebody had been damaged. Then I saw blood and that somebody was laying there on the floor._

"Flaky?!" I yelled.

 _I rolled closer to her and I pushed myself out of the wheelchair and lay next to her._

"Flaky?! Who did this to you?!" I asked.

 _Flaky opened up her eyes._

"Cuddles? I am so glad that we could be together at the very end." Flaky said.

"Don't say that! It's not the end! I call a doctor!" I said and brought my cell phone.

 _Flaky however, stopped me, by putting her hand on my cell phone._

"What are you doing Flaky?" I asked.

"Ever since I was borned in the Happy Tree Town, I have been so very affraid. A life that was not a life. Friends who keeps dying. This world seem to just be a big lie. It felt that this world was spying on me. You need to fight this world, but I do not want you to fight this world all by yourself. All alone. And this is why I always wanted to be truthful to you." Flaky said with a weak voice.

"Flaky..." I sobbed.

 _This cannot be happening!_

"Cuddles, I love you. Even knowing that you was once so very mean to me, I simply could not hate you. Even after every time I died and came back to life, I fell in love with you. Even if I lost my memory every single time I died, I kept falling in love with you all over again." Flaky said with a weak voice.

"NO! FLAKY! YOU CANT DIE!" I yelled.

 _Then I started to both panicing and hyperventilating_

"No matter how many times I am reborned, I will keep falling in love with you Cuddles. I suppose that it's simply fate." Flaky said with a weak voice.

 _Flaky's blood was starting to covering up the entire floor around us._

"NO! DON'T DIE! I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE!" I cried, as my tears started to stream out my eyes.

"Is it alright with you that I will say goodbye for now Cuddles? And as I am reborned, I will fall in love with you over and over." Flaky said with a weak voice.

 _My tears were streaming out of my eyes and all over Flaky's wound and body._

"I...Keep...Falling...In...Love...With...You..." Flaky tried to say and then suddendly her hand fell lifeless apart in her own pond of blood.

"Flaky?! FLAKY?!" I yelled and shaked her.

 _She was lifeless and I could not hold in my inner agony anymore._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in agony.

End of Cuddles POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Flaky is dead? Cuddles is a mess? Disco-Bear is tortued? Flippy is tortued? Fliqpy is tortued? Lumpy is eating hotdogs? I am just a fucking sadistic bastard! Anyways, Stay Tuned for the seventh chaper and have an Splendid Summer!_

To Be Continued...


End file.
